Wild Cat
by Auto-nin
Summary: When Naruto dies, he doesn't really die. He finds out he is a she and somehow now on an isolated island with the memories "recorded" in her real body while out to believe she us a monster and shuns herself. Itachi has the bad luck to end up on the island.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "The Monster Cat And Civilized Raven-Er, Cat"

Disclaimer-I-Chirp-Own-Chirp-Nothing-Mack! –That is really a cat sound, my cat does it-

Here is the true first chapter! Warning OOC Naruto and Itachi, but it is still good and full of humor. But, I am kind of sad… I had a very bad ending for my Friday night… Which involved my car… Luckily, it turned out alright, but, fortunate for you readers, the fact my parents didn't kill me or ground me for the "end" of my day… Weird, huh? Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Thirteen year old Uzumaki Naruto ran for his life. Sure, he had a lot of torn muscles and maybe a broken one or two, but that didn't slow him down one bit. He couldn't stop. If he did, he knew this time he would not live.

"Get that demon!"

"Kill it!"

"That monster chased the Uchiha away!"

Naruto ignored the shouts as he tried to get away from the mob that was chasing him. Though, they didn't know they were just throwing salt on already deep emotional wounds onto the blond just as he got out of the hospital. Plus, he still hadn't fully healed from his battle with Uchiha Sasuke when the raven defected from Konoha, so Naruto was slower than he usually is.

'Why don't they just leave me alone!?' Naruto thought before shouted when something painful hit his leg and he collapsed onto the ground to see the calf cut all the way to the bone with a meat cleaver. 'Oh, crud. This is bad.' Naruto looked up to see several ANBU trying to break up the mob as Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura running towards him. 'Never mind, it seems I got saved before getting beaten up this time.'

"Naruto! You're leg!" Sakura shouted, picking the blond off the ground.

"Ow... I'll be fine... Once I get to the hospital again." Naruto sighed. Sure, he could fight back the mob, but he refuses to hurt a Konoha civilian. He was a Konoha shinobi and his job was to protect Konoha and its villagers, even if they wanted to harm him back.

"Die Monster!" Naruto saw one of the mob that was about to be arrested throw an ax towards him, but it was heading straight for Sakura. Naruto knocked Sakura down only to see the blade of the ax and heard Sakura's screams before everything went black and then he was engulfed in a bright flash of light.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as Naruto, getting a kill blow to the head by an ax, started glowing and his body turned to dust before the light flew into the sky. "Wha-What? I-Is he dead?"

"...I don't know... But I hope that meant he isn't...." Kakashi stood there in shock as well as his student. Both wondered what the heck just happened before them.

* * *

"GASP!" Naruto jerked awake to dark surroundings with a burning pain all throughout his body and he shakily got up and rushed to the opening and early morning light to let loose the contents in his stomach. After his stomach settled and his body stopped shaking, Naruto though process came back to him along with what had happened.

"W-What the? I am not supposed to be dead!?" Naruto asked himself before seeing his surrounds. "....Woah...." Naruto gapped at the amazing view of a savanna with rain forest surrounding it and then tall mountains enclosing it all. He also noticed animals he had rarely seen or never seen plenty throughout the landscape. "...Don't tell me this is heaven!" Naruto yelped, recoiling and landing on his rear-end to find his body was changed.

"N-N-Nani!?!" Naruto shouted looking at his now nineteen year old body... That happened to be a very slender, but lean muscle female with long limbs, wide hips, slender waist, wide shoulders, and clearly missing what made Naruto a man from between the legs. 'No! NO!' Naruto thought, turning back into the cave he had came out of to see it was like a home, but went straight for a small underground spring in the back and looked at his reflection.

And it was real. His body had become of a tall nineteen year old with a pretty nice body for a kunoichi with a round face, plump pink lips, and fair skin that was tanned, though not much in the chest department from what she could see. However, now, the fact he was a she was not on his mind as to the other changes he, or she now, on the female body. Naruto's blond hair had grew out and was a spiky mass of dirty blond with black spots, like a leopard's fur as it was wild like the fur. Her nails were claw-like and sharp enough to cut through flesh and strong like metal. Her eyes were still sapphire blue, but Naruto could tell that her pupils were much like a cat's eyes while she had fang-like canines in her mouth and her whisker marks were like when she was using the Kyuubi's power.

"W-What has happened to me?" Naruto asked, totally horrified by the somewhat animal like appearance she had. She did note she lost her manhood, but womanhood was the least of her worries as her appearance being somewhat demonic.

**"I don't know what caused this, brat."** Naruto's eyes widen as she recognized the voice that echoed in her head. She was panicking now. What if the Kyuubi had broke- **"Don't worry, baka. The seal is still intact and I'm securely locked back behind its bars. However, even I am interested in what has happened. It seems this maybe your original body."**

"W-What?" Naruto blinked. How could this be her original body?... Why is she referring herself as a girl already as well?

**"Don't know exactly. Kind of like Orochimaru body switch thing." **Naruto shivered. **"But, not that much... Maybe something pushed half your soul out of your body and you ended up in Konoha. The other half stayed here and kept your body alive here. The reason I am saying this is your boy body destroyed itself as your soul left it."**

"You mean... I'm forever a girl!" Naruto wept in despair. She had been a guy for thirteen years, but now she had to be a lady! It was not fair!

**"Er... Yeah... But, you should have memories from you original body, though recorded in a sense. However, now it explains why you lacked some stuff in the mind. All you self-preserving, smarts, and survival instincts were left in this body... Which is kind of funky."**

"...Why is it funky?" Naruto sighed, too depressed to shoot any remarks. If she thought what Kyuubi said, she was back in her original body while the body she thought was her own that was male. Then, after getting killed, she ended up back in her body with her other body destroyed.... But how did she go to point A to point B to beginning with?

**"That's what I am currently trying to find out myself. Plus, you probably did a jutsu or got hit by a jutsu to cause the transfer, but it's clear it this was a trans-dimensional soul transfer."**

".......... So, I am possibly not even in the world I knew?" Naruto sighed, wondering if that was a _good _thing. 'I always keep making mistakes...'

**"No. You somewhat know this world because you been here longer. You just need to wake up those memories. Also, sure you make mistakes, but even you can't control some things as I can't control some of my powers."** Kyuubi sighed, not liking his container in such a depression. It was embarrassing to him as well as annoying.

'But, how do I wake up those memories?' Naruto thought before looking around to find the cave had been turned into a house of sorts with lots of books on makeshift shelves on one side as there was a bed of animal skins, a vanity made from a broken mirror and sticks and branches, and other stuff like a make-shift kitchen and weapons that were handmade. "I lived her for thirteen years?"

**"Nineteen, brat. You must have been six when your soul got split. Since you got a good food supplies, go around and try to jog your memory."** Kyuubi sighed. **"That and figure out where you are."**

"Okay... I agree with that..." Naruto sighed, grabbing some of the weapons as even she knew never to be off guard in a forest. There might actually be something worse than Tora the Tiger in cat's fur.

**"I didn't want to hear that."** Kyuubi shivered thinking of the furball of terror. Who needs the Kyuubi attack Konoha with that menace on the loose? Both actually wonder how old that cat is as even Kakashi had to probably deal with the cat too as a Genin.

* * *

Eighteen year old Uchiha Itachi sighed while resting his arms against the railing of a boat. He had just finished his latest mission as an ANBU caption, though it was a solo mission.

However, now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment of peace he had. The moment he stepped into Konoha, fangirls would attack, ANBU would be demanding his attention, and his clan would be as annoying and demanding as ever. Itachi just could never get a break in life. Everyone saw Itachi as a prodigy, but Itachi suffered a lot with that little titled given to him. He had to throw away his childhood because of war, he saw a lot of things that could cause many people to go into mental insanity, and now he had to deal with raving fangirls and his clan trying to get him married-mainly his mother.

'Sometimes I wish I was an animal. At least then the only pressures would to survival. Even that is less stressful than the blind dates.' Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. His mother was very stealthy and tricky to the point she began setting up "blind dates" with other girls with Itachi even though she hid them under "dinner visits" and such. 'And why do they call animals "beasts" when women should be called them.' Itachi sighed, watching some sea gulls flying near the ship. It was ironic that the things that had to kill for their own survival was had more freedom than him.

"Huh?" Itachi blinked as he noticed a storm coming in from the side as well as something following within the storm. 'Why do I have the feeling this is going to be bad?' Itachi grimaced before heading towards the room on the ship that he bought. Whenever he got a moment of peace, there is always something to break it. 'At least this is something I am used to.' Itachi grabbed his ninja gear just in case as he knew criminals were the only ones who were brave and stupid enough to use a storm for a cover.

* * *

Naruto was pretty much amazed. She had never seen such beautiful and dangerous creatures in her life as well as the landscape took her breath away. Luckily, at least what part of her original self was awake kept her from eating poisonous fruits and away from dangerous places. Now, Naruto was moving through the rain forest, taking the invisible trail in her mind.

'Kyuubi was right on one thing and it is the fact I did live here. It's just like how I know where to go in Konoha after running away from mobs all the time.' Naruto sighed.

**"I can hear your thoughts."** Naruto flinched, freezing up. **"Don't worry, just call my name out first so I know when you want to talk to me and I will ignore your other thoughts. I wasn't expecting getting a mental link either and that's why I am trying to figure out this body of yours** **it is the cause."**

'Oh... I see... Huh?' Naruto blinked as her body stopped and she felt a chill go up her spine while looking ahead. "Woah.... Why do I have a feeling I won't like what is ahead of me?"

**"It seems a very painful memory is connected to the place in front of you. Usually, even though I am evil to an extent, I would not tell you to experience such memories, but it could jog your memories."** Naruto nodded while Kyuubi sighed and she easily pushed forward by ignoring the welling emotions coming up. Kyuubi knew there wasn't anything worst than Naruto's memories of getting beat up by mobs of angry villagers and other emotional memories.

"What the heck happened here?" Naruto paled as she found the remains of a camp. Her eyes instantly widen at the skeletons of human people that showed signs of clearly being ripped apart by some animal. "W-What happened here?" Naruto gasped, her stomach turning.

**"Seems like a large cat got them. Though they deserved it. Look."** Naruto then saw what the fox meant as she saw rusty old traps like bear traps and several decaying, almost gone pelts. **"Poachers in a sense. They were probably killing animals here just for their fur. One of the things I will never understand about you humans."**

"B-But, what kind of cat can do this!?" Naruto shouted, seeing signs of the cats claws cutting through metal as she saw the swords and knives the skeletons had were either broke of cut cleanly. Naruto looked through the came, collect up anything useful before finding a bunch of old photos.

"... They were trappers." Naruto sighed as she saw they were game photos, showing the skeletons as when they were alive and with flesh next to their kills and then skinning the kills before leaving the meat behind to rot. "Such shameful-" Naruto's eyes widen as she came upon pictures where _she_ was in. Pictures of the people teaching her how to read and write as well as her acting much like a cat.

"W-What? Don't tell me I was one of their children!" Naruto shouted, ashamed that if-

-CLANK!-

Naruto jumped when she backed into something and then heard a clink and saw it was a portable projector and it began to run a film.

_"This is amazing!" _Naruto saw that the camera the film had came from was pointing at her as a young child and she was sniffing everything and acting like a shy, but curious cat.

_"This child much have been adopted by a Serval. She acts just like one."_ Naruto noticed a man, probably one of the trappers rubbing Naruto's head. _"It's alright. We won't hurt you. I'm amazed you lived this long in such a harsh jungle."_

_"How about we try to teach how to be human? That way when we deliver the furs, we could adopt her officially."_

"Agh!" Naruto gripped her head as it suddenly throbbed with pain. Tears went down her cheeks as memories flooded into her mind. Memories of her ending up on the isolated island after the ship she was on sunk, killing her parents, getting adopted by a bunch of median sized wild cats with spots and stripes on their coats, and living as a wild child in the woods... Then, the memories of finally meeting people of her kind and them teaching her how to become a human.

"AIIEE!!" Naruto cried out, crushing the projector with her foot as she remembered finding out those who taught her to be human were the ones who were killing and taking only the skins of the animals and even killed some of her pride. She remembered how she went into an uncontrollable rage and her vision began red as she morphed into a beast that killed all of the humans, but one hit her with a jutsu and that was the cause of her soul silting.

"No!" Naruto screamed as she realized her other memories from Konoha were fading away and being replaced with all she experienced as an almost robotic being. All the painful memories of mobs, all the lonely memories of being alone, and all of the few good memories. 'I want my memories! I want at least the memories of those I care for!!!" Naruto shouted her thoughts at the end, partially morphing into something as her bones began to move in ways they shouldn't and a fur-less tail, though short, started to come out of her spine.

**"Hey! Come down!!!" **Kyuubi shouted as he realized what was going on with Naruto's body. But, Naruto couldn't calm down as her blue chakra began to encircle her, but red chakra joined and engulfed her to cause to her fall over and take in deep breathes and the transformation stopped and reversed itself as Naruto had her eyes closed thanks to being knocked out. **"Kit! Kit!... Er, Kitten!"**

"...Kyuubi?....Ow... My head hurts..." Naruto groaned, waking up, but refused to open her eyes because of the pounding headache she had. 'Wait... Can I-'

**"I was able to save your memories from just a little bit before the Chûnin exams and to before dying, though spotty and blurry. But, I was able to protect what you remember of your human friends. It was all I could save from your animal side... In exchange for one little thing."** Kyuubi sighed. He was just glad Naruto's animal side was pretty reasonable and came up when it did thanks to being curious of Kyuubi.

"...My animal side?" Naruto then remembered she was a monster. She was not exactly a human anymore, but a fierce animal for sure. "....What little thing?" Naruto opened her eyes, her tail twitching in annoyance of the light causing her head to hurt... Wait? Tail?

"...." Naruto stared at the dirty blond tail with black loops that at least went down to her knees before making it wag to make sure it was really connected to her body. "...Now, that is very queer..." Naruto sighed, wondering why not ears. That would have been more useful than the tail. Though, at least she knew she was a were-Serval. Speaking of which, she hasn't seen her pride at all today.

**"You got the ears, too."** Kyuubi sighed as Naruto saw a good mirror and looked in it after getting up, flinching as her muscles were sore. But, anybody's muscles would be sore if they transformed almost into a different being and turned back human like being.

"..." Naruto twitched the large cat ears a top her head to see the dirty blond ears with a large black back with a white stripe across the middle of the ear. "Okay, this is interesting." Naruto sighed. 'Wait... You said I had an animal side?'

**"Somewhat. Your animal side was the half of the soul that stayed and came when you turned into a werewolf.... Er, I mean were-cat. Kind of like good and bad you, but in tame and wild. Your wild side was fine with you thanks to being a wild person even when you began to learn how to become human. However, when you returned to your body after being a human, it didn't like what you have become and began to wipe out your other memories. However, I stuck a deal with it as I explained that you suffered a lot and all you really wanted was the memories of those precious to you, saying they were like part of your family or pride or whatever cats call it. So, it let me fuse both halves together with the price of the ears and tail along with already lost memories."**

"I see... I think I know what caused my change into this thing. Can I have you make it so if someone else accidentally becomes what I am, they won't get a wild side?" Naruto asked.

**"Yeah, probably, but I don't know what kind of side effects would come from it." **Kyuubi sighed.

"Yeah... But, anything is better than becoming a monster like me." Naruto sighed, running on all fours while heading back to her den, near where her pride lived. Most Servals didn't live together, but her pride did and was her family. She forever accepted that she would never be with humans again. She either was given pain or messed up things for the humans in the end. But, she was fine with it. She was naturally wild to begin with and it is best to keep wild animals in their natural climate... Even if the animal missed its tamed home a good bit.

* * *

Itachi groaned as he woke up to the sounds of waves. 'What the heck happened?' Itachi thought while sitting up to see he was a beach. However, he then remembered a bunch of masked ninja that were not showing any identification attacked the ship he was on and he fought them while giving time for the civilians and other people could escape... And then one ninja hit him in the gut and he blacked out while falling over board.

"Oh, yeah... Where am I?" Itachi got up, looking around to find it was a small beach against a mountain cliff with a small cave and a lot of ocean surrounding him. Itachi was glad he grabbed his ninja supplies now as it was clear he was probably far from civilization.

Itachi justed sighed, walking towards the sea. "I got a long walk a-HEAD!" Itachi fell into the surf as he tried to water walk, but found he couldn't. "Nani?" Itachi pondered as he tried to use his chakra, but couldn't. He then lifted up his shirt to find a small seal on his stomach.

"Great... My chakra is sealed away. That means I can't use the stuff sealed in the scrolls." Itachi groaned before noticing the cave and going near it. He felt a breeze come out of it and could see a light at the other end. 'Oh, well. Might as well see what's there.' Itachi sighed, going through the cave and his eyes widen as to what he found.

"Wow...." Itachi blinked as he found himself in the middle of a large forest of plants and trees he has never seen before. He also noticed lots of strange and beautiful birds he had also never seen and wonders where he was.

'This must be a rain forest; the air is heavy with humanity.' Itachi pondered, noticing some fallen logs near the cave connecting to the beach and saw it had made into sort of a natural shelter. "This will have to do as this wood would not be good for a raft or boat.... I best find food and clean, fresh water before trying to build a raft to get to land... Wait... Maybe there are people here and I could ask for their help?" Itachi thought aloud. That would be very nice. He did not want to be without chakra for long. He liked his fire and water jutsus. Fire was a natural element the Uchiha had while Itachi found he was originally a nature water chakra element person, which was why his fire jutsus were weaker than normal Uchiha fire jutsu users.

'I best look around for a water source as that will probably lead me to someone.' Itachi sighed, putting some of his stuff into the place where he made into a makeshift shelter for the time being and close to where he came. He then began looking around. He saw more animals, some he never seen before while others he seen in a circus. However, his hope began to fade after an hour of walking and discovered a dry grass land of sorts and mainly animals. He followed a river in a last hope to find a human.

'Even a girl would be nice right now.' Itachi sighed. He was straight, but his annoying fangirls sometimes make him wish he was born a girl so he didn't have to deal with them.

"Chirp!" Itachi froze, looking around as he swore he heard a chirping noise. For a moment, he thought he was going crazy.

"Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!" Itachi blinked as now he knew he was not going insane as he began to hear a whole lot of chirping. He followed the noises, very interested in what was making the sounds. Maybe it was some kind of large bird.

"H-oly...." Itachi gapped when he came upon what he found. He was really glad he was not a pervert because blood would probably come out of his nose at the sight in front of him if he was one.

Under the waterfall was a beautiful female human. She had wild dirty blond hair with strange black spots in it that when down to her back, but only the bangs slightly hanged over her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was tanned and flawless with strange whisker like marks on her cheeks that make her look like a cat with the two strangely cat ear looking tuffs a top her head. She had plump pink lips, a soft face, perfect curves that made up for the lack of her bosom area, and long limps. She was just wearing a torn up sleeveless shirt that covered her enough to keep her covered and a part of old pants with a rope keeping it on her hips. She had on no shoes or even sandals and had claw like nails.

'....Beautiful....' Itachi shook his head. 'No! Stay focused!' Itachi walked towards the blond, but then heard hissing and the blond turned and looked at him. Itachi looked down and found several wild cats about the size of a median size dog, short tail with stripes, and strange gold coats with black spots and stripes were the ones hissing. They had small head, large, round ears, long legs, and a slender body than most cats he had seen-wild or tamed.

Uzumaki Naruto hid her shock with a blank face. She instantly recognized the raven hair human as Uchiha Itachi, but she saw he was clearly not a criminal like in the other world-as she could not remember much stuff wise from it-thanks to the fact he had one of those things... A headband! With a metal plate with the Konoha symbol with no scratch. That, and the fact he was wearing simple civilian clothes of a black shirt and pants.

'Why is he... No, why is a human here?' Naruto thought, not wanting to think of Sasuke, who betrayed her. She failed to stop him make a horrible and leave her pride-team-in that world, so she rather not thing of him to not feel as much guilt. 'I can't let him get close to me. I am not human, but a monster.' Naruto's eyes narrowed. 'I might hurt him.'

"Er... Hi?" Itachi raised a hand for a non-moving wave while trying his best to smile, which was horrible as he kept twitching nervously as, even though he loved cats of all kinds, he feared the cats right in front of him wanted to rip him apart. 'This can't be good... Since they are a little larger than a bobcat, I know these little guys can really kill me if they want to.' Itachi thought, remembering some of the missions he had to kill wild cats killing life stock and even people which the cats being slightly smaller than the ones in front of him or larger.

"...." Naruto pondered what to do. She didn't know why the human was here. He could be here to hurt her.... 'I know! This should work to keep him away from me!' Naruto noticed Itachi slowly moving towards her, moving around her pride of eight girl and five boy Servals she had lived with for many years. They were the only pride of Servals on this island.

"Er... Could you help-"

"HISSS!" Naruto got on all fours, raising her spine in the manner of a cat almost while baring her fangs at him and hissing, causing Itachi to recoil.

Itachi only watched as the girl ran on all fours away with the thirteen little cheetahs in a zig-zaging path and leaving the raven hair teen in shock. Itachi wondered what the heck just happened.

"That... was weird... It's like she thought she was a....cat?" Itachi paled as he realized the blond really _did_ think she was a cat. "Holy Hokage... This place must be void of human life to the point a kid-_a girl,_ no less-got stuck here and raised by wild cats!" Itachi began to panic, running to see where he could go. However, he then chimed up a tall tree to find that he was on an island that was closed off from the sea by high mountains and basically making the island a lost world, no contact to the outside world.

"......" Itachi sighed. 'Man... Is it me or I always seem to have bad luck?' Itachi asked himself as he climbed down the tree. 'I need to get out of here... But, how did that blond end up here?' Itachi pondered, curious of how a girl ended up a wild child, or woman in this case. From all the stories and movies he watched, never had he come across a wild woman... Wait! Now he remembered! They were called Amazon!

'But... Isn't that Amazon lonely?' Itachi thought, looking up at the now darkening sky. He had to go back to his shelter and worry about food tomorrow. He was just glad he filled his canteen before the attack on the ship. He wondered where the blond lived on this island and how she lived for whatever many years she lived here.

* * *

"Itachi went missing at sea when some ninja attacked a ship. He went overboard while trying to protect the civilian." A Chûnin sighed, giving the news of what happened to Itachi to his father Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Uchiha Mikoto.

"Y-You mean-"

"No. He is believed to be alive as he simply got knocked overboard in the middle of a storm. It simple means right now he is missing-in-action as he could be anywhere right now." The Chûnin sighed before finishing the meeting and leaving the two Uchiha.

"... I hope Itachi is alright." Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know... How will we tell Sasuke?" Mikoto asked, not knowing their younger son was just outside the meeting room door, having heard everything.

'.....Aniki is missing?' Twelve year old Uchiha Sasuke looked down. His idol, his older brother, was missing after a mission. '...He has to be okay! He can't die!' Sasuke ran to his room, catching his parents' attention.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto shouted before hearing Sasuke slam his door. "Oh, dear. This is bad." Mikoto whined, worried about both her sons now. Fugaku sighed, just wondering if he pushed Itachi too hard and doing the same for Sasuke.

'Maybe... I really haven't been the father I should have been.' Fugaku wondered, now feeling guilty thanks to Itachi missing. 'When Itachi gets back, I am going to treat him more nicely.'

"ACHOO!" Itachi sneezed, rubbing his nose while huddling up in his shelter with a blanket as he managed to barely get enough chakra to open one of the seals. Now, he was very glad he did it as he discovered that this lost land got really cold at night. 'I thought rain forests were supposed to be hot! Not cold!... Agh. I got to get a fire going or else I'll die from hypothermia!' Itachi cursed under his breath. He began trying to think of warm things to avoid the cold, but the groan, messing up his hair when all he got in his head was a neko version of wild cat girl he saw earlier hugging him.

"WHY CAN'T I GET THAT GIRL OUT OF MY HEAD!!!?" All the birds in the area flew off, scared by the inhuman roar.

* * *

Oie! Done! Now I feel better! Now, to get to work on my real life. Don't worry! I just got a paper due and a vocab test I go this week. THE DEVIL MADE VOCAB TESTS!!!... Yeah… Well, I already got chapter 2 in my head and it will involve a very OOC Itachi and many will think the song that everyone things of in a girl vs. boy event.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 "Survival Troubles"

Disclaimer-Meow Meow Hiss! I own nothing! Chirp!

Hello! Here's chapter number two! Though, this is one of the shortest chapters I have done, but it works. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. But, this is a chapter I enjoying writing and a fair warning for those who laugh easily to not be eating or drinking anything while reading this chapter. Also, Itachi is major OOC in this chapter, but anybody would be on an isolated wild island.

* * *

Itachi groaned, waking up from what he could call the worst night of sleep he had ever had. He got up and picked up his stuff and went through it. He picked up the stuff he needed and began to walk through the woods, wondering what to do first.

"...I first better get some water and food before starting a fire." Itachi let out a sigh. He had to secure food and fresh water before even attempting to get off this island. He wouldn't survive on the sea without either. 'But... I wonder what that blond eats?' Itachi shook his head. He really needed to focus! 'I'll try looking around the grassland.' Itachi frowned as he walked through the wood line to see a large amount of animals.

'O-kay... Maybe I should try fishing... Simple, but it should be enough till I can think of a way to hunt the larger animals.' Itachi sweated, seeing very large four legged beasts he believes to be rhinos that he read about as he walked to a river. He blinked as he saw the blond from yesterday leaning over the river. 'What is she doing? Fishing?'

Itachi flinched as the blond looked up, but only ignored him as she looked at the water and got into a position similar to a cat about to pounce. Itachi then noticed the river was pretty low with water and fish were easy to be seen. Then the blond Amazon pounce, getting quite some air before slamming onto a fish and snapping her teeth on a large trout and running off.

Itachi pondered why the blond did that as he saw she had knives and such on her as he pulled out a kunai and slammed it into a trout and pulled it out and cleaned it so that he didn't have to worry about it later. However, he did not notice why the blond took the bloodless fishing method till he went after the next fish. The instant he stabbed it, a fury of fish came at the trout.

"AGH!" Itachi pulled his hand back, bite marks on it and then he paled as the fish, he knew from seeing as piranha, left the trout which was now just a skeleton.

"....O-kay... One fish should be okay for today... I'll keep to fishing in the ocean." Itachi shivered, getting out his first aid kit to clean and bandaged his hand. He made a mental note to always check rivers before trying to fish as there could-

"....." Itachi slowly moved away as he saw several crocodiles slowly swimming towards were he was and left the scene. He already had enough rivers for today.

* * *

"..." Naruto perched herself in a tree, eating some fruit she gotten earlier. She was watching the human Itachi at what she had to guess was his camp. She was trying to figure out why he was on her island and if he posed a trap. However, she raised an eyebrow as she hear him mumbling while rubbing two sticks together.

"This is harder than it looks." Itachi growled, having been trying to start a fire for two hours. Now, he was spinning a stick in his hand while holding down another with his foot. "Agh..." Itachi stopped, dropping the stick when he stabbed himself. He quicky bandaged his other hand up.

"...I will get fire..." Itachi began to spin the stick in his hands really fast while Naruto kept herself from laughing. Was it really that hard for a civilized human to make fire? Doesn't he realize that the rock wall next to him could spark by hitting them together or doesn't he have those flaming sticks that light when moved against a rough surface?... Not even that metal wool and the magic block (guess what this is)? That one always fun to do, but she saved that for the white days as fire was needed fast on those cold days. But, Naruto's favorite method was her fire tube. She found a flammable wood fiber that all she had to do was use a wood tube she made to snuggly fit a stick to make an airtight seal and then slam the stick down with timber on the end of the stick and it would instantly make an ember, but she had to take out of the tube quickly. But, she had a lot of methods of making fire including one she invented from making out of some of the stuff at the trapper camp after "coming home." It was her favorite fire lighter... Okay, she had a lot of favorite fire lighters.

'Though, this is entertaining and all, but why isn't he making fire with his breath? That headband made him a...Er, ninja? Yeah, a ninja, so he should be able to shoot fire out of his mouth.

Itachi's eyes widen as he saw smoke coming from the wood. "Yes... Yes..." Itachi move the stick to find an ember and quickly put in some dried leaves he gathered and blew on the ember. After a few blows, the leaves lit and Itachi excitingly put sticks on it and finally had fire.

"Yes! I have fire!!" Itachi cheered, expressing the most emotions he had done in years.

**"Heh heh. Never thought I see an Uchiha being so happy to do such a simple thing."** Kyuubi chuckled in Naruto's head.

'I agree. I completely agree.' Naruto just sigh while watching Itachi get the fire really going and prepared the fish he caught earlier to be cook. She just wondered why Itachi was so happy to make fire and not using his...er, chakra.

* * *

"Note to self... Have the academy do survival classes." Itachi sighed, climbing a tree to try and get some bananas to eat as he was starving. He discovered living in the wild was a lot harder even when you were a ninja. He already found several plants not good for eating as he stomach can agree with him on that. He also found hunting is not as easy as one would think. The antelope was easy, but once you did kill them, the hard part came with getting most of the meat you needed before other predator animals came and attack. He was, though, not lucky so much and even fail to kill an antelope for several days. Also, for some reason, the fish at sea, his main food source, had went into deeper water through he managed to now find all sort of crab and lobster still around in the deeper depth area of the beach waters he did not see before when diving to fish. Though, they didn't fill him up much and hard to spear as that was his method of shipping after getting piranha bit. He found that wild bananas were just as good as normal ones, but had a lot of big seeds that took up most of the fruit. But a large bundle would be enough for dinner which Itachi was after at this moment.

"Almost.... There...." Itachi stretched, trying to get the bananas.

-CRACK!-

"...Uh-oh..." Itachi squeaked just before the branch he was on broke and he fell to the ground. "Ow... I'm okay."

"Heh heh..." Itachi blinked as he heard giggling and looked up to see the Amazon giggling at him. He decided to call the blond Amazon as he did not know the blond's name... If she had a name at that manner.

"What are you laughing at!?" Itachi roared in anger. Usually, Itachi would mentally berate himself for showing emotion as it was weakness, being in the wild for a few days and being hungry can change a person.

"....You..." Itachi did a double take when he heard the blond spoke but only saw the blond gone and heard a thud to find the bananas on the ground.

"...." Itachi just picked up the bananas before fury build up in his body. He did not know why, but he was angry at himself for letting that Amazon out show him up and laughs at him. "I am not a laughing stock." Itachi growled, wanting to show he could survive on his own to the blond. A male had to provide for his Amazon... "Where did that come from?" Itachi blinked, remembering what he had just thought. That girl wasn't his.... Also, she could have not spoken and he thought he heard her as the blond's voice he thought he heard was kind of low for a woman. "I really need to stock pile food and get off this island before I go insane..." Itachi sighed, not paying attention to where he was going.

"ACK!" Itachi fell down a small cliff and rolled till landing on something oddly shaped and hard with something hitting is chest. "Huh?" Itachi blinked as he saw it was a human skull. "AIIE!" Itachi shambled away from the skeleton before seeing he had fallen onto an old human camp.

"What the heck happened here?" Itachi wondered out loud as he looked around the camp to find the skeletons had been attacked by some creature. "...I really need to get off this island and fast..." Itachi sweated, deciding though to bury the skeletons before taken what he could use as the tents' clothe was still good and other junk items.

'Wait... How did Amazon live here when a beast is here?' Itachi thought, but decided to not figure that out. He needed to focus getting home. 'I wonder how Sasuke is doing without me?...' Itachi sighed, wondering what was going on in his home village.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Go out with me!"

"No! Me!"

Uchiha Sasuke ignored his fangirls, brooding about over his brother who has been missing for almost a month. Everyone in his family and such has been wondering if Itachi was alive, but Sasuke _knew_ his brother was alive. His brother would not die simply falling off a ship. He could possibly survive anything. 'My aniki is the greatest ninja in the world!'

"Alright, today, we are going over-" Sasuke blocked out his teacher Mizuki as he went over the same thing over and over again. Sasuke wondered why they were forced to stay in school till older if they didn't teach anything new.

'Aniki... Come back home soon... I miss you and I want you to train me before I die from repeated information boredom syndrome!' Sasuke groaned, bored to the point of possibly being the living dead.

Meanwhile, Fugaku sighed, wondering what he was going to do. Itachi had been MIA for a good while and even he was wondering if Itachi was alive. Konoha couldn't just waste their resources to look for one ninja... That was what Konoha's council said and that really angered Fugaku, but he did understand.

However, since Itachi had gone missing, Sasuke has become cold and distant and Fugaku has been trying to be more of a father to the boy to help him with the lost... And it wasn't working so much. 'Itachi.... Please turn up soon....' Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose. He was hoping they would not need to have a funeral for Itachi. He did not want his oldest son to die so soon in life.

* * *

"Man... That was tough..." Itachi sighed, carrying a dead wild boar. He was actually just trying to steal the edible mushrooms from the boar by making it mad and run into a tree to get its horns stuck long enough for him to grab the mushrooms it found and jet. However, this boar was very persistent and chased the human thief around till Itachi cut had stopped at a short cliff and jumped to grab a branch and the boar to fall off and get speared by a tree branch in the leafless trees below. Itachi wasn't complaining of this lovely luck.

"I am going to have stew tonight." Itachi hummed, following the rock mountain bottom edge as he discovered it was a great way to escape predator animals by getting up on the steep rocks and the mountains completely encircled the island. He saw some goats with large spiral horns and other animals living on the mountain, but he didn't try to hunt any of them... He found the goats were skilled at climbing the mountain... As well as seen they were not afraid to attack from watching some fighting over female goats.

But, Itachi was happy with what he got. He has a new respect for animals and the way they lived. It took him just a month to figure how to survive and his body showed it. Now he was glad he pigged out on some sweets before and after his mission and had some fat on him as that fat prevented his muscles from being eaten by his body with how many of those days of the month he had starved. But, now, he figured it out, though he hasn't seen the blond much. Only once or twice and that was when she was with her pride which was how the blond took down bigger prey and protect from other predators.

But, he did notice changes in the animals' behavior. They were eating a lot more or storing the kills for predators which Itachi knew could not be normal.

'Maybe I should try to dry some of this pork?' Itachi thought, looking up to spot something that made him believe he saw a great treasure. A whole wild orchid of fruit trees that was full of fruit of different colors that Itachi usually didn't see for fruit. But, Itachi didn't care as he climbed up the small rock wall that the orchid was on and blinked to find a sign there.

"'Warning! Danger!'.....Nani?" Itachi sighed, reading the horrible handwriting that was in hiragana. He wondered who put up the sign, but then remember that there was a group of humans-now six feet under in the ground-that has been here and he guessed one of them found this place and marked it as his or her own. He wasn't sure which gender were the skeletons. "But, their lost, my gain." Itachi sighed, picking a yellowish fruit with black spots. He took a bit and shivered.

"Agh... Bitter... Maybe it will be better cooked." Itachi sighed before quickly eating the fruit he has picked and began picking some more fruit as he could tell it was not poisonous to any extend as he became able to tell it by taste. Many would after just eating what they find and finding out the results. He headed back for his camp, marking the trees to make a trail to go back to the orchid later.

He had fixed up the tent cloths he took from the old trapper camp, finding out the trappers were probably killed for hunting furs, so that he could collect fresh water from rain as well as provide warmth for his shelter while keeping the smoke out with his fire which he figured out how to keep the embers going without the fire really going and how to get the fire started again. Itachi was also managed to get some cookware and small stuff like canteens and food rations out of his storage scrolls, though he could only do three seals, and that is with small stuff seals, to work a week with how much chakra he was able to summon up to use and even that made him exhausted and the seal made it hurt like he was Shisui and walked right into the woman's bath shouting "I'm a pervert!"... Itachi knew that because he tricked Shisui into the woman's bath with a genjutsu while saying that and it was not pretty. Shisui made a truce with Itachi to never put red or any other color hair dye in Itachi's shampoo ever again as long as Itachi did not prank him again after that.

Itachi got his fire going and a pot over the flames to begin cooking as it was filled with water. However, he looked at the boar and began to hear the roar of his stomach. Without thinking, he bit into the boar and began to eat it raw. It was only when he finished that he realized what he did.

"..." Itachi let out a sigh. "O-kay. I much have been hungrier than I thought..." Itachi got up and walked a good ways to tie the remains of the boar into a tree a good ways from his camp to keep animals away from it. But, just then, he saw a bird in the corner of his eye and went after it, trying to pounce on it. However, the bird escaped and Itachi shook his head.

"...Agh... I must have been watching animals a little _too_ much." Itachi sighed, heading back to the camp. He needed to rest a little... Yeah. That might get him back to normal.

* * *

Now, this makes me happy as my internet is still being a pain in the butt. Oh, so now I have to do all of my APA style research paper possibly at school! Goody!... Not. Luckily, it got bump to Friday this week instead of Wednesday. Luckily, it's a short paper and it's an argument paper which is one of my strong points on, ironically, the internet. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and review as I don't know if I will be able to update any of my stories for at least this week!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 "Trapped And Wild"

Disclaimer-Purr. Purr. I own nothing. Hisss!

Here's the latest chapter and like on my profile if you have seen it, I have to warn you all to get the dictionaries ready. There is probably some words in this chapter most of you won't know, so look them up. It will help you out in English class and it also produces a little comedy… Also, I decided Itachi will become completely OOC throughout this piece of fiction, but then again, you think how being on an isolated island can affect a person's personality.

* * *

Itachi woke up to the sounds of rumbling and went out of his shelter. He frowned as he noticed the skies darkening with clouds.

"Great... Storms...." Itachi sighed. His shelter may have protected him from the hot and cold of the day, but it was not water proof. 'I best get everything together and find a better shelter...' Itachi got most of his stuff together in a sack he made from the blanket he had when he heard more rumbling... This time, he knew it was not thunder. He got out of the shelter and looked up the mountain next to his camp. He noticed some movement on it.

'Oh, my.... I really hope that is not an active volcano...' Itachi paled at the thoughts of being buried and cooked alive by lava. However, to his surprise, the rumbling was not coming from the mountain itself, but the rocks moving and then suddenly a flood of rocks and mud began to rush right where Itachi was.

Itachi cursed, running before climbing up into a tree with a thick trunk to hold on as the mass of ground hit the area. After a while, the rumbling stopped and Itachi was able to get out of the tree.

"What the heck caused that?" Itachi sighed, struggling through the mud back to where his came was buried to see if the few things he wasn't able to get in time were salvageable. He thought you needed mud for a mudslide, but it hasn't rain at all near where he was at for this to happen.

However, Itachi found his camp was completely buried and useless. "Great, my luck can't-" Itachi then had looked to his side where the cave to the beach was for him to see it was buried as well with a lot of boulders and rocks blocking the hole. "No...NO!" Itachi ran over to the mess and began clawing at the rocks, trying to move them. However, after his hands were bleeding and he could see his breath from the cold air from panting so much, he realized he was not going anywhere as most of the rocks were much too heavy for him to move or break. At least, without jutsu and chakra.

"....Heh...Heh..." Itachi collapsed to his knees, his shoulders shaking as tears came down his cheek. "Ha ha ha ha ha." Itachi began to laugh and sob at the same. Life just wanted him to forever hate him. He was born into a clan that believed their image was more important than their actual family. He was forced to loss his childhood in exchange to become a shinobi for war which lead to his inability to connected with other people. He was always alone as he could never express himself. He even failed as an older brother. Even though everyone viewed him as perfect, he was a failure.

"...." Itachi got up even though his emotions, once bottled up from constant pushing to be a ninja and from becoming socially isolate, now flowing through him as he no longer cared about it. "...There has to be another way off this island..." Itachi smirked. 'If it was a cave that lead me here, then there has to be more caves! If that won't work, then I'll just climb over the cliffs if I need to!' Itachi was more determined to get off this island than ever. He wanted to be more than just shinobi with no life. He wanted to be the older brother he was not before. Even finally having a family... If he could find the right girl that is as he was not a miracle maker.

"....Yesh... Who knew mud was hard... to move through..." Itachi grunted, getting out of the mud filled area so that he could look for a way out of the island. However, he wondered what everyone in Konoha was doing now. 'They probably miss me...' Itachi sighed, pondering if he was put down as a missing-nin by now. He knew there was no way any of Konoha would know that he had fallen overboard on a ship, right?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke looked at the photo of his brother in a mourning frame. It has been a week since Konoha did the funeral for his brother. He personally did not believe his brother was dead. However, he was now suspicious of Konoha, or at least the council. He listened to the story told, but wondered how Itachi could have been knocked off a ship, but then was not able to come back to Konoha.

'..... Something is going on and the council is on with it...' Sasuke took his eyes off the photo and went to his room. He pulled out of his desk drawer a notebook. 'I need to figure out what the council is doing... I know they had to have something to do with Itachi's disappearance!'

"But, first, I have to train so that I will be stealthy and strong enough to find the true." Sasuke began writing down a training schedule. Since the academy was not going to help him get stronger, he was going to have to do it himself. He had to in order to find out what happened to his brother and search for Itachi.

"Okay... I need to definitely look up on chakra control exercises and I might buy some weights..." Sasuke then heard a knock on his door and looked to see his father come in.

"Sasuke... Are you alright?" Fugaku asked, worried about his son.

"...I'm alright." Sasuke sighed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"...You have been kind of down since Itachi was announced missing." Fugaku wanted to be a better father than he was to Itachi. However, he could see Sasuke was distancing himself since Itachi's untimely death.

"...Kind of... But, I think Aniki is still alive... So, I am going to become strong and look for him or at least if he is dead, find his body." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"...I see... Sasuke... Please don't grow up so fast." Sasuke blinked as Fugaku sat on his bed. "Your brother was forced to do that because of war. He probably never trained you in fear of making you loss the one thing he never had... And I was blind to it as a father to both of you... Now, I am going to make up for it."

"..." Sasuke looked at his father with shock. '...I see... If only Itachi was here...'

"If you want help or talk to me about anything, I am here for you... But, just promise me you'll at least enjoy the few years of being a kid left..." Fugaku then noticed Sasuke's eyes beaming.

"...Sure... Can I get something?" Sasuke asked with a smile, one smile that kind of scared Fugaku. However, he was trying to be a better father.

"Okay..." Fugaku blinked as Sasuke pulled out a box from underneath his bed and pulled out a box.

"Can you get me several DVDs of my favorite manga in anime format?" Sasuke chimed as Fugaku paled as he saw his son was into magical girl and fantasy manga, though they were not "girly" from what Fugaku saw.

'...At least I know my son is straight...' Fugaku sighed, nodding. Hopefully, this will help with his son from ending up like his brother as an anti-social, emotionless shinobi with no life. "...Only if you promise not to train yourself too hard and make sure you finish your homework before watching them."

"YES!!" Sasuke cheered while Fugaku got a warm feeling inside... A feeling he could get use to very quickly.

* * *

"....Now I see why all the animals were acting weird..." Itachi shivered as he stomped through almost knee high snow. Within just hours, the clouds let loss a snow storm, just giving Itachi enough time to fix up his sandals into shoes and get on a long sleeve shirt he managed to unseal. Still, Itachi was freezing in the really cold air and stopped his search for a way off the island to finding even a cave to make shelter and settle down till the snow dies down.

'At least I got the answer for the mudslide. The snow in the mountains melted a bit and collected under the surface till soil liquefaction happened.' Itachi thought, trying hard to think of warm things to keep his mind off the cold. Luckily, he managed to save some food and water, so he could survive a few days without hunting for supplies.

'But... I wish I had some goggles!' Itachi comically cried as he could barely see what was ahead of him.

"Growl..." Itachi froze as he found several wild dogs growling and moving towards him through the blinding snow. He pulled out a kunai, cursing the fact his chakra was sealed. The canines charged at him and he slashed one in the throat, moving back to keep the others from biting him as he kicked around with his foot. However, he then hit his back against the cliff wall and cursed as he saw from his short vision in the storm that there was no way he could climb.

"AGH!" Itachi shouted as one dog bite him on the leg and he stabbed it through the eyes. Itachi glared at the dogs that were panting and licking their fangs. "... I am not about to be eaten by stupid dogs..." Itachi had way too much to do. He had to get back to civilization.

The hounds jumped Itachi, biting and scratching him as he struggled to get them to get off of him. 'I don't want to die...' Itachi thought, pushing back a live hound, blood dripping from his wounds. Itachi cursed as one hound bite him on the wrist, causing him to drop the kunai and he had no other weapons as he was forced to drop his sack of supplies to fight. Itachi panted and watched the circling hounds that were ready to pounce on him. 'I can't... No... I will not die. I don't want to die.... I want to live!' Blind fury came into Itachi's eyes as the pupils became slitted. He was mad about everything. How he was a loser in life. How he ended up on this island. How he was about to be killed by stupid dogs. He hated his life. He hated his clan's antics. He hated himself. He wanted to change himself and his life.

"I AM NOT ABOUT TO DIE!!!" Itachi roared for his fury to cause a pain. He screamed in pain as his chakra began to appear, swirling as his body began to morph. His bones and muscles moved, changing and growing as raven color fur began to grow over his body as his clothes ripped off and a tail came out of his spine.

"ROOOOAR!!!" The wild canines backed off some as a seven foot cat creature with raven color fur, large, round black ears on its head, Sharingan red eyes without the eye Kekkai Genkai, and sharp claws now was in the place of the human.

'What the heck!?!' Itachi thought as he saw everything in a red, fuzzy vision. Then, he saw his body moving on its own and his hands were more like paws made into hands as his body attacked the wild dogs, ripping the dogs up and devouring them. '...This isn't me! What the heck is going on!?' Itachi thought, panicking as he tried to get control of his body. However, his body kept moving on its own and he could tell it was out on the kill. Simple thoughts of "Get food" and "Kill" went through Itachi's head, but he tried to override them with no success. He wondered what the heck he had turned into and how long this... monster would be in control when he saw long blond hair-he had to guess blond thanks to everything being red-with black spots hair flowing in the wind through the snow flakes.

'No...' Itachi thought as he instantly knew the hair belong to and saw the monster he had become charged towards where the hair was at. 'NO!!! Stop!!! Leave Amazon alone!!!' Itachi shouted in his mind even though the monster did not respond. He did not want to kill the Amazon. She didn't make him made. Sure, she was better than him at surviving the wild, but she _grew_ up in the wild. She was a wild person! He did not want to kill her!

However, before Itachi knew it, a flash of yellow mixed with the red to form orange in his vision that turned red again and then finally became black and soundless.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to help you get information on the council?" Mitarashi Anko asked as Uchiha Shisui was sitting on her couch in her apartment.

"Yeah. I know you sneak into the council's secret information storage areas with your snake summons, so I want you to take me with you. I know the council probably had something to do with Itachi's disappearance." Shisui frowned. His best friend was gone. Sure, Itachi didn't say much, but at least the raven hair Uchiha listened to him as well... Okay, bared Shisui's annoying behavior, but still Itachi did more than what other clan members,

"How did you know this?" Anko asked, very interested in what Konoha's number one blackmail master was up to. She could understand though how the Uchiha pervert on how he feels about losing his friend. She would be cursed if one of her few friends died or disappeared.

"I did my expert skills." Shisui smirked. "But, using rumors alone won't help me. I need the exact information to prove it...."

"So, what is it in for me for helping you?" Anko wanted something in return if she helped this guy.

"I promise to never peek in the woman's bath with you or any female friends of yours in the bath. If I do it by mistake, I will quietly stop and leave the springs, though I prefer you give me heads up so that doesn't happen." Shisui sighed. "That, and buy you dango once a month in secret."

"....Make it twice a month and you got yourself a deal." Anko smirked.

"Good thing I don't spend a lot of money." Shisui said while mentally crying. He would have to cut back on buying his perverted books, but he wanted to find out what has happened to his friend. "However, I want you to promise me to really help me with my searching."

"Sure. I have nothing else to really do." Anko sighed. She only went into those places anyways to find more information on her traitor of a sensei. Might as well help point out the evil still in Konoha.

"Thanks. Oh. Can I hide out here when I do pranks? I promise not to dig through your underwear... You probably have snakes crawling in there." Shisui chuckled.

"....Sure... But, not before I get locks." Anko glared at the pervert. She maybe a kunoichi, but Shisui the Shunshin no Shinobi was one man who was very dangerous... To a woman's privacy.

* * *

Itachi groaned, pain filling his body in soreness as he opened his eyes. His blurry vision clear to find himself staring at rocks with a glowing light. He wondered where he was and what was causing the soreness when he remembered what had happened. 'D-Did I kill Amazon?' Itachi thought in worry.

"Un?" Itachi blinked as he found a blond hair person wearing a large shirt... And a pair of Itachi's boxers on said blond's head.

"Pfft..." Itachi smiled before laughing his butt off or at least till the pain overcame his body and caused him to stop. Tears came to his eyes as the soreness became waves of pain, especially when he noticed his body was bandaged and under animal furs.

"Are you alright?" Itachi blinked at the blond as he heard a low, somewhat raspy voice that kind of sounded either like a low female voice or out of used high male voice.

"...Where am I?" Itachi asked, wondering if he was not on the island anymore.

"You're in my cave.... You really did not read my sign about the noisome fruit?" The blond asked, puffing out cheeks.

"..Sign... You mean the sign in horrible handwriting?" Itachi asked, wondering if the blond was a survivor from the trapper camp... Though, he did not know what noisome means. "Yeah..."

"... I am sorry if my writing is incommodious! It is not my fail those nefarious humans did not teach me well in writing as in reading and speech!" The blond puffed out the cheeks again, but then Itachi noticed the whisker like scars and wild sapphire eyes that looked like cat eyes.

"Amazon..." Itachi's eyes watered as joy swelled up that he did not hurt the local... Wait.... "You can talk, Amazon!?!" Itachi shouted in shock at the blond.

"Amazon?... My name is Naruto." The blond sighed, showing confusion. "Anyways... What is with this hat? Why does it have moot holes on the top?" The blond asked while adjusting the boxers on her head as Itachi sweated.

'She is definitely a wild person.' Itachi sighed. "That is not a hat, but boxers which are underwear."

"Underwear? As in undergarments I have read about?" Naruto asked while Itachi raised an eyebrow. Itachi looked around as saw he was in a cave made into a sort of home... And saw the bookshelves of books.

'Oh! I get it now! Those trappers taught her how to read, speak, and write and she had been reading since they died!' Itachi, however, was still confused. "Yes, to provide more protection for...er-"

"The rectum, urin-"

"Er... Yeah, that..." Itachi stopped her before she hit a subject he did not want to hit. "But... Why didn't you talk to me before? Why did you hiss at me and that?"

"...I am a pariah..." The blond looked down, sorrow in her eyes.

"....A what?" Itachi blinked, completely confused.

"You are poor with human language for a human... I am an outcast... A monster..." Naruto sighed, taking off the boxers off her head for Itachi to see her cat ears a top her head. Itachi only blinked before frowning.

"Er... So what if you have cat ears... That just means you are unique, not a monster." Itachi sighed, not liking seeing the blond sad.

"...You're a monster now, too..." Naruto explained, touching something a top of Itachi's head.

"Puuuurrrrr...." Itachi literally melted from Naruto petting the black round cat ears a top his own head. "Oh... That's good..." Itachi's tail slowly wagged. "HUH!?!" Itachi looked under the animal skin to be shocked to find a tail that went from his spine and down to his knees. However, he then turned bright red and covered his body back up when he saw he was lacking something. "...Uh... Where did my clothes go?"

"You mean the false fur humans make to cover their furless skin?" Naruto asked, causing Itachi to sweat again but he only nodded. "They ripped apart when you transformed." Naruto explained. "The fruit you ate somehow has animal DNA, possibly feline DNA as you also became a cat mix that fuses with human DNA to form a hybrid. It seems the first transformation is out of control and triggered by a rush of emotions, however, past that, you can go back and forth between human and hybrid form easily and with control. I use it during the white days as the fur is good against the frozen rain."

"You mean snow?" Itachi asked.

"Is that what the white rain is called?" Naruto sighed. "I don't get a lot of things you humans have..."

"I can understand... But, you are saying I turned into a half-cat, half-human being?" Itachi asked, kind of amazed at how easy it was to talk to the blond.

"Hai. An anthropomorphic(this is an actual word) to be exact." Naruto chimed.

"Anthro? What?" Itachi looked at the blond in confusion. However, he never knew a wild person raised in the wild could know words even he did not know.

"Basically, animal hybrids with humans." Naruto sighed as Itachi nodded in understanding now. "You have paucity in the vocabulary department."

"If that means lack, then yes. But, then again, I don't read a lot. I am usually not always with free time... Like now." Itachi sighed. "But, might you know how I can get off this island? The cave I was using to get to the ocean was buried in a mudslide."

"...I don't know. Aren't you a ninga?"

"Ninja..." Itachi corrected. "Yes... You know that?"

"Hai... When... I got really furious with the humans who were trapping my pride and skinning them without using the rest of their bodies, making them rot in disrespect through death... I attacked the humans in my other form... During the attack, one used a j-jutsu and it split my soul. My wild side stayed here while my other half went to another place. I became a ninja there, but died and ended up back in this body. However, my wild side was mad at how I became human and attacked my memories. Kyuubi, the demon sealed inside me in the other place, managed to fuse my wild half formed from eating the fruit and my human self before I lost my precious memories, but the cost was most my memories in the other place and the ears and tail.... However, the ears slowing grow downward and replace the human ears as you can see with mine." Naruto pointed out for Itachi to see the ears were pretty large and slowly connecting to the human ears to fuse. "But, most I can remember are my pride... I mean, friends. Other things are fuzzy like catra."

"You mean chakra!" Itachi chimed. "Do you know how to use it!?"

"Hai. My favorite jutsu is Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto sighed before Itachi groaned in annoyance. "What is wrong?"

"I just realized I lost all my stuff when I transformed!" Itachi groaned in disappointment.

"No. I found it." Naruto pointed at the sack. "You attacked me, but I knocked you back and such. But, why do you want to know why I can use chakra?"

"Ah..." Itachi stopped as he realized he was probably the only person who has talked to her for a long time even if she was in another place before. He also felt that using her would be horrible. "...Do you know anything about seals and how to take them off?" Itachi asked instead.

"Nope... Except they can store things and other things I cannot remember." Naruto said without emotion.

"....O-kay... Nevermind..." Itachi comically cried. "Why am I so sore?"

"You were attacked by dogs and were hurt. You also fought me for a while, so I had to bandage you up. It is best you do not move for a bit longer and rest." Naruto sighed. "However, it is clear that for some reason you cannot leave here... I noticed you didn't use any jutsu... Why?"

"....My chakra got sealed when I was fighting some thugs and fell overboard." Itachi sighed, guessing the fact Naruto told him about herself, he had to do the same. "I wonder if my village thinks I am a missing-nin know and how I am going to get back home."

"...You wish to see your pride again?" Naruto asked, thinking back to her friends and her own family of Servals.

"Pride... Wait, you mean family?" Naruto nodded. "Not exactly... Mainly my little brother... I failed him as a brother, so I want to go back and be the best brother I can be... But, I have to get off this island...first..." Itachi drifted asleep, his body tired and in need of healing.

Naruto just sat there, looking at the pale Uchiha in the bed of furs. She understood how he felt. She so much wanted to go back to that other world and save Sasuke from Orochimaru. But, she could never go back. Naruto, however, wondered if that was the same caused for Itachi...

'I have to help him get home...' Naruto wondered if she knew any other ways off the island. She did not want Itachi to forever be isolated for other humans. She was a monster, no matter what world she was in, so she preferred to stay away from humans. Even though she had in a sense a similar being to keep her company, Naruto rather let Itachi go than make him suffer by keeping him on the island. "I know those humans made maps of this place and I have them somewhere." Naruto said out loud while looking around her cave. She would work hard to make what Itachi wanted to come true as she never gave up and only failed once to keep her promise and was never going to let that happen again.

* * *

I am very happy. I got a very good grade on my APA paper! But, I decided to through the whole wild person thing in a new path. Hope you like it and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 "Jungle Romance, City Drama"

Man! I haven't updated any of my works in a long time! Sorry, AP English worries and packing to move had delayed me. But, then again, I am not a good updater. Now, here's my story and… Oh, yeah! Warning! There's a suggestive scene in this chapter, so I wanted to give a head's up!

* * *

Itachi just watched Naruto as the blond was putting some meat on racks made of branches and other things she did for her life. He was now healed up from his bad run with dogs, but he became somewhat interested in the blond's life. The blond did read, but she also had so many ways to make a fire, knew how to cook-she was even better than Itachi, who couldn't cook anything pass super simple like cooking fish over a fire-and prepare food, and she was an expert hunter even in the snow. Though, he was surprised at how she did the snow hunts.

"...Are you alright, Itachi?" Naruto asked, causing Itachi to flinch and look away blushing.

"N-Nothing." Itachi wanted to hit his head against a tree for being embarrassed. Naruto didn't understand normal human behavior like being embarrassed, so she let it slide and continue to do what she was doing before. However, she did wonder if Itachi was alright. Ever since she brought Itachi to her den, the male had been somewhat brooding and such... She was worried that he was annoyed at her.

'...I know!' Naruto looked back at Itachi, who was looking through one of her books. "Itachi, would you like to go hunting with me?"

"Huh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, looking up from the book. He was kind of amazed of all the books Naruto read, especially with the vocabulary in them.

"You seem... Bored..." Naruto sighed, trying to use simple words. "So, do you want to hunt and get some exercise?"

"...In this weather?" Itachi paled, looking out the cave to see all the snow even though it was now just light flakes floating down to the ground.

"You have the monster form now. The fur will be better than what you call clothes." Itachi looked away as Naruto began to shed the clothing on her before she grunted in pain as her body morphed into a cat version of a werewolf. Itachi looked back at the blond after the transformation was complete. Naruto was now seven feet eight inches height with a long back mane of fur in place of her hair that matched the stripes and spots on her body covered in dusty blond fur with white from her bottom lip now a small muzzle down to her rear in the front much like a leopard or cheetah. She had a slender body than Itachi would expect, but she still looked more like a guy than a girl. She had a smaller head compared to her body with her ears much larger than before in human form. She had a slender waist and looked more like a were-cat made for speed and such. Her somewhat large, yet narrow eyes were still there in this form, but now had slitted pupils and almost white blue.

"...You look like a leopard." Itachi slapped his hand over his mouth after accidentally speaking what he was thinking.

"I am a Serval hybrid. Now, come on. You need to transform as well. You need to get some exercise before you become fat." Naruto growled. "Plus, it hurts less the more you transform."

"....But... What if..." Itachi looked down. He was worried of losing control of his body like he did when he accidentally transformed. He did not want to hurt Naruto.

"Don't worry. Kyuubi told me that it is safe. I had him check your body through my chakra to make sure." Naruto sighed.'Though he was a pain in the tail about it.'

**"Hey! I am a mighty demon! Not a medic!"** Naruto just ignored Kyuubi yelling in her head. The mighty demon just didn't like being a good guy.

"Also, if you do go out of control, I am strong enough to knock you out. I did before with just clubbing my paw across your head." Naruto sighed while Itachi sweated.

'....Now I don't want to even think how she would be a kunoichi...' Itachi sighed in defeat. "Fine... But, look away as I transform...."

"Why?" Naruto asked, cocking her head. Itachi wondered how Naruto could turn the feline version of a movie monster into a cute humanoid cat being... Again, making Itachi wondered why the blond saw herself as a monster.

"Er... Because people view seeing another of the other gender at our ages as wrong unless they are married or lovers."

"...You mean mates?" Naruto chirped.

"Er... I guess. I don't look at you without your clothes as most women would hurt other males my age and older because those men would be called perverts. Woman... I don't know, but it is still embarrassing to be naked in front of a woman in my views unless they are a mate." Naruto nodded and turned around as Itachi quickly took off the clothes. He thought of how Naruto explained to him how to transform as he closed his eyes. He then screamed in pain as his body morphed and within seconds he was panting and covered in fur.

"...Nice..." Itachi looked at Naruto to see the blond studying his body. Curious as to see what he was and why Naruto looked at him with interest, Itachi went to the pool of fresh water in the back and blinked. He looked exactly like Naruto except his mane had a pony tail and he was black... As well as shorter than Naruto, but she was taller than most females he knew as well as himself by several inches.

"...I look like a panther..." Itachi sighed, before noticing something about his fur in the light... He noticed he had spots and stripes-mainly on the back for the stripes-with his fur showing a dark silver, somewhat blue tint. "What the heck? I have spots and stripes when I am black?" Itachi sweated as Naruto came up.

"You are a melanitic cat...."

"A what cat?"

"A cat that has black fur when its species does not have that usual fur color. It plays a bit on genes and where the cat lives. For example, here, black Servals live in the mountains and forest as their dark coat is useful to hide in the many shadows. However, the same goes for white Servals as white Servals are rare, but their white coats serve well in the snow, so they form prides with the normal yellowish tan fur Servals to work together to get food..." Itachi sweated as Naruto sniffed him, making him feel uncomfortable. "Heh. You're a Serval mix, too."

"Really?" Itachi asked, kind of shocked. "...Er, what's a Serval."

"Meow!" Itachi's heart nearly jumped out his chest when one of the white versions of the yellow cats he saw with Naruto before jumped into the cave. "Hiss! Hiss!"

"That's a Serval." Naruto chuckled while flinging herself out of the cave and skidding down the cliff some to hang off of it. "Come on. My sister said that there is some antelope out in the snow drifts that are easy pickings." Itachi came out of the cave and shocked to see several white Serval cats waiting with the blond cat woman.

"...Alright... Don't get your...Never mind, you aren't wearing any underwear." Itachi sighed, jumping down to join the wild woman. Maybe staying on this island a little longer wouldn't hurt anything.

* * *

"So, how are the new recruits doing?" The old war hawk Shimura Danzou smirked as he meeting with his ANBU Root.

"Very well, sir." One ANBU Root answered.

"And what about any information on Uchiha Itachi?" Danzou asked. He was quite angry when his followers accidentally lost the Uchiha prodigy at sea after sealing the teenager's chakra away. He really wanted that Uchiha's powerful eyes.

"Nothing. Even though he probably doesn't know we were the ones who attacked him, it seems he is either hiding or dead." Another masked ANBU answered.

"Great…" Danzou sighed. Hopefully, Itachi was alive and if he was hiding, Danzou could find him and kill the prodigy to get his eyes. He was going to become Hokage even if he had to do it by force. Then, he could eliminate the ninja clans' elders, as they were a threat to both Konoha and him, but keep the younger ones of the clans alive to keep the clan alive, but under his control so he could protect Konoha better.

However, Danzou's ANBU Root and Danzou himself were surprised when several Konoha ANBU suddenly ambushed them with several Jonin and Chunin, including Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Shisui.

"Shimura Danzou, you are under arrest for the murder of Uchiha Itachi and other Konoha ninja as well as planning to take over Konoha!" Shisui shouted with a smirk. It took a while, but he finally had enough evidence to prove who attacked Itachi and avenge his best friend. The Root fought back as Danzou decided to retreat, not wanting to risk dying before he could become Hokage.

"Hold it!" Shisui ran after the war hawk as the ANBU Root was either killed or capture. Shisui was not about to let the man responsible for the death of his friend.

"Shisui! Wait!" Hatake Kakashi shouted, cursing as Shisui had no back up thanks to the Root ANBU taking their attention. When the group managed to get pass the Root ANBU, Kakashi summoned a nin-dog to help track Danzou and his chaser.

"AAAAGH!" The group flinched and ran towards Shisui's scream, hoping he wasn't dead.

* * *

Itachi stared at the full moon while sitting on a limb near a waterfall. Everything was back to being a steamy jungle after a month of snow. However, much to the Uchiha's dismay, the only way out of the island was indeed the cave which he found was buried. Naruto and he climbed the mountains only to find a steep drop off that was deadly to drop down. However, even though Itachi taught Naruto how to use his storage scroll, he discovered he had no explosives on him to blow up a new hole to get through the cave.

'I guess I am stuck here for the rest of my life.' Itachi let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Itachi jumped as Naruto climbed onto the tree limb he was sitting on.

"Oh… Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!" Itachi sighed, patting his heart.

"My apologizes, but why are you brooding?" Naruto asked, sitting next to Itachi. She noticed Itachi had been a bit down lately and could understand he wanted his home, but she was fearful that he would get depression and from what she read, it could cause his death.

"…I'm so useless." Itachi sighed, dropping his head. "It just took my chakra getting sealed to show it. I can barely cook, I'm horrible at hunting, and I can barely do anything!" Naruto caught Itachi before he fell off the branch from rubbing his head in frustration.

"You're not abortive." Naruto sighed. "Sure, you have several foibles, but you are a chivalrous person and you just need time to adjust to the gamut of survival skills." Naruto smiled at Itachi.

"….I guess…" Itachi sighed, not getting some of the words she said. "I just feel like I'm a burden to you… And my village… They probably have me down as a criminal now, so it would probably just cause problems if I go home. I just keep causing problems."

"…" Naruto just looked at Itachi.

"I never really 'lived' my life. I just wasted it, not thinking much and just going by other people's choices for me… I guess no one would even search for such a pathetic guy like me." Itachi looked down. He only realized the boot load of mistakes he made when he ended up on this island… And so far, he has found no way to fix them as he was stuck on this island. He would never train his brother who begged him to train him, but he ignored him. He would never get married like his mom wanted him to, though he was going to find a wife that was better than his fangirls. He would never get either his clan's or father's respect… It was all down the drain and he was left with nothing. "I'm probably better off dead in some gutter." Itachi let out a sigh of defeat before yelping as something grabbed his ponytail. "Wha-"

-SMOOCH!-

Itachi's face was bright red as he found Naruto's and his lips were locked together. "What! How! Kiss!" Itachi recoiled away from Naruto who glared at him.

"You are not better off dead!" Naruto shouted at Itachi. "Out of the few memories I have from being with humans, I also had nothing, but that didn't mean I let that make me lugubrious! Even when I was knocked down, I always position myself back up! If you relinquish, then that's when you are insignificant! You still have your life, so be productive and use it!"

"Naruto…" Itachi blushed before looking down. "…You are really amazing… I can't-"

-SMOOCH!-

Itachi's eyes widen as Naruto had kissed him again. "Obtuse moron. You're also amazing." Naruto sighed. "I've always been a pariah, even with humans. Yet, you acknowledge me for who I am, not a monster… Even though I see myself as one… You're kind and actually very polite …" Itachi blinked as Naruto played with her tail behind her back, blushing and was nervous. "You facilitate me even though you are still trying to figure out how to do stuff and talk to me… All of that is of supplementary merit than you realize to me…"

"…" Itachi let out a sigh while hitting his head lightly against the trunk of the tree they were in as he was against it now as there was no more of the tree branch for him to move back against. "I've been an idiot…I've been so focused on myself and my worries that I forgot about your feelings… I'm sorry, Naruto." Itachi's eyes widen as Naruto kissed him again, but this time a lot softer as before.

"Baka. I was just apprehensive about you. I don't like seeing other people lugubrious." Naruto smiled at Itachi who blushed before noticing something.

"Uh-uh… Naruto… Why is your hand up my shirt?" Itachi sheepishly grinned as Naruto in fact have her hand on his chest under his shirt.

"From this book I examined, it says men like it when women do this." Itachi sweated as he saw Naruto had somehow gotten an issue of Icha Icha Paradise. "Doesn't something like this makes you… Er… Happy?"

"N-No! I-It's something-er, only mates do!" Itachi stuttered. "Where the heck did you get that anyways!"

"From your sealing scroll." Itachi instantly made a mental note to cut Shisui's chances for kids down to zero if he ever got off this island.

"W-W-Well, let me re-seal that or better yet burn it." Itachi tried to take the book from Naruto, but Naruto kept it out of his reach. "Hey! Come on! That is smut! A bad type of literature idiots write!" Far away, Jiraiya sneezed, wondering if a babe was talking about him.

"…I want kittens…" Naruto blushed while looking away.

"……Eh?" Itachi blinked. What the heck did the blond meant by that! She already was technically surrounded by kittens! Dog like cats that hissed so much that he couldn't tell if they were mad or happy! Itachi, however, blinked as he suddenly found his shirt off his chest and bounding his hands above his head. He paled at the look in Naruto's eyes.

"…I want kittens of my own." Itachi suddenly realized the blond wasn't talking about cats. "Itachi… Would you be my mate?"

"N-N-Naruto! Hold on!" Itachi shouted, panic setting in. "A mate is someone who you are going to be with for l-life! Y-You know! You're soulmate!"

"…But, I have confidence that we are the two only people on this island." Itachi flinched as Naruto smirked. "And there is a high probability that no one is coming here."

"Wait! Ack!" Itachi was now in full blown panic as Naruto had lifted him up and put him over her shoulder and was jumping through the tree tops. "W-W-We're too young for that! I'm not ready to be a parent!"

"Most of my sisters and brothers were parents-"

"There cats! Not the same as humans!" Itachi shouted at the blond.

"Yeah, but we aren't normal humans." Naruto hummed.

"That's not-Are you even listening to me! Let me down!" Itachi shouted, but the stubborn blond wouldn't. "WHY ME!"

* * *

"So, it's possible Itachi is still alive!" Fugaku said in shock as he was in the Hokage's office after Danzou was marked as a criminal missing-nin and the military police was assisting the Hokage at getting rid of the criminals on the council.

"It's low, but there is a chance Itachi is alive." Namikaze Minato sighed. "From what we found, the ninja that attacked Itachi sealed off his chakra before he fell into the sea."

"But, what does that mean? Shouldn't he still be able to come back to Konoha?" Fugaku asked, knowing his son was a skilled ninja.

"It's possible he died or ended up on an isolated island." Minato explained. "If Itachi managed to get on one of the unexplored islands within the sea where he is at, it's probably impossible to find him by searching the normal route. However, because of the conditions of the sea in that area, it's possible Itachi is also stuck on such an island because of the rough currents and storms as well as the unknowns with the islands."

"…So, are you going to search for him?" Fugaku asked, wanting to know if his eldest son was alive or not.

"Right now, we can't with our inner problem. However, it seems some people want to map out the other parts of the sea where Itachi fell overboard at and I will use those missions to help with the search. They won't start for a while though as the people are getting special licenses so they can also do reports on any new animals and plants they find… I just thought you would like to know that the search for your son is still going on even though behind doors."

"…Thanks…" Fugaku sighed while the Hokage got up.

"Let's just hope your son is still alive." Minato sighed, patting Fgaku's shoulder, understanding his feelings as he lost people he deeply cared for as well like his wife-to-be Uzumaki Kushina, but she died of cancer instead of being on the battlefield.

"…I do hope he is alive." Fugaku sighed. He realized how horrible of a father he had been and regretted it. All he wanted to do was make it up to Itachi. 'Just be alive, Itachi…' Fugaku looked out the window, wondering what his son was doing now. 'At least he is free of Mikoto's nagging for getting a wife.' Fugaku sweated as he remembered how Mikoto wanted Itachi to get married and have kids. At least the stoic ninja didn't probably have that in his mind.

* * *

Yesh… At least I am done with the AP exam. But, don' expect I will be updating soon. My life is a bit crazy right now thanks to graduation and moving. But, during my studies while I haven't updated, I have three new stories I will be posting soon. I already got two chapters done for one and almost done with the second chapters on the other two. But, I will try to update soon, but next chapter for this one is a time skip!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 "Wild Discovery!"

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Hiss!

I hope you like this chapter! Please review!

* * *

Three years later…

"Yesh… All this junk for this?" Anko sighed as the group of Konoha ninja helped their scientist clients off the ship and their equipment onto a nice beach even though mainly a cliff was in the back. The island was pretty large, larger than Konoha, and surrounded by high cliffs and mountains that bordered the sea with beaches.

"What's wrong? Afraid you can't take a shower?" A certain Uchiha chuckled as Hatake Kakashi snickered behind his Icha Icha Paradise.

"And this coming from Cyclops the Second." Anko smirked as Uchiha Shisui recoiled. Over his right eye was an eye patch thanks to the fact he no longer had an eye there.

"Hey! My eye was stolen! Plus, Kakashi still got both eyes, he just keeps one covered!" Shisui growled at Konoha's snake mistress.

"Stop flirting, you two." Yuuhi Kurenai sighed as Sarutobi Asuma just smirked at the two "idiots" antics. Kurenai and Asuma wondered when the two were going to hook up like they did. But, then again, Anko was just as stubborn as the Uchiha, especially the really stubborn Shisui. Meaning both probably refuse to believe the other was for each other.

Both gave a glare to Kurenai before glaring at each other. "Excuse me? I think we found a way into the island." All five ninja looked at the scientists who were gathered around a cave. "Got any explosives?"

"Hmm hmm hmmm." A darkly tanned man hummed while holding a spear made of wood with a bone tip while walking next to a pretty full river, wearing just a pair of old pants and sort of a cloth headband to keep his large wild mane like black hair out of his eyes even with most of it in the back was in a long braid. "Ha!" The well toned body instantly slammed the blade part of the tri-point spear into the water with lightning speed and pulled out a large trout that somehow missed the points and was struggling to get out of the two spaces. "Huh? That's weird… But, then again, weird things happen a lot." The man sighed.

-BOOM!-

The man jumped, causing the fish to drop off the spear and escape into the river. "What the h-eck!" The man looked around and sighed when he saw no smoke. "…Must be my imagination…" The man noticed his fish had gotten away. "Aw man… Oh, well. There's more fish in the river." The man went back to humming and fishing.

"Cough!" Shisui gasped as the smoke cleared to expose a now opened natural tunnel. The Konoha-nin and scientists were awe-stuck when they went through the tunnel to find themselves in a large forest.

"Wow. I bet Inoichi wish he was here." Asuma sighed, looking at all the flora. It was a gardener's paradise for sure.

"I can see what blocked the cave." Kakashi sighed, pointing out the signs of an old landside. "I believe its best we not put up our camp near these cliffs. They don't look real stable."

"I agree with you." Some of the scientists sighed as Shisui noticed something among the rock near them and walked over to see a piece of weather worn piece of black cloth.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Anko asked as Shisui used an earth element jutsu for the Uchiha to uncover a make-shift camp that had been destroyed by the landslide along with a Konoha headband with its metal bend quite badly.

"What the? Someone was here before us?" The scientists began to talk to each other, wondering what happened to the person as it was clear the makeshift camp was buried by the landslide.

"…" Shisui picked up the headband as his only eye narrowed in a serious manner.

"Shisui, there is a low chance that's Itachi's, you know." Kakashi patted Shisui's shoulder, understanding how Shisui felt. It has been three years since Itachi disappeared and had been declared dead and Shisui was one of the people to take it hard.

Shisui let out a sigh. "I know. But, it doesn't hurt to wish he is alive."

"I told you I heard it over in this area, Itachi!" All the ninja in the group looked to the bushes while the scientists were confused.

"Yeah, right, Gakuto. You're a dope." Even though it was kind of in stereo, all of the ninja could have swore they heard Uchiha Itachi's voice, except it was that of a kid.

"I'm not a dope! I hear this loud boom sound! Just like lightning, except there was none!" Even the scientists were shocked when a blond-with weird black spots in it-hair three year old with sapphire blue eyes, strange whisker like marks on the boy's cheeks, and much tanned skin as the kid was just wearing pants ran out of the bushes. The boy yelped when two more three year olds came out of the bushes and both got him into a headlock.

"What's the matter with you? Imaging weird things." The two other three year old's looked exactly alike. They had dark hair that was becoming long, dark eyes, and skinned tanned from being in the sun. However, all the Konoha recognized the two boys as they were both wearing a black shirt and pants and they could see the worn Uchiha fan symbol on the back of their shirts because they had the blond in a head lock.

"ACK! STOP!" The blond's eyes filled with tears as the other three year olds gave the boy a noogie.

"That's what… you…" All three kids stared at the group of adults. "…Nani?"

"Hah! Told ya that there was something!" The blond shouted.

"…Idiot… We need to run!" Both dark hair kids grabbed the blond by under each arm for each one and began to run. However, Kakashi quickly thrown several shuriken with ninja wire that wrapped around all three and caused them to fall down. "Ow!"

"Kakashi!" Kurenai glared at the sliver hair Jônin.

"What? We don't want them to get away." Kakashi shrugged before both Anko and Kurenai slammed him into the ground a double hit to the head. Shisui walked up to the three kids and helped them up to where they were sitting.

"Itachi?" Shisui gasped, wondering if somehow the should-be twenty-one year old Uchiha prodigy had turned into three year old twins… That was before three pairs of really sharp teeth went into his arms.

"EEEEEEEOOOOW!" The dark hair man jumped, almost dropping all the fish he caught and looked around only to sweat when he saw nothing that could have made that noise.

"… Must be a bird… Maybe I'm having a fit of insanity today?" The man sighed, his back slumped in depression of that idea while he headed towards one of the cliff like mountains with several caves were at.

* * *

"Naruto, I'm back." Twenty-one year old Itachi sighed as he entered his home for the last three years. He no longer looked like the Uchiha Itachi he was back three years ago in Konoha. His muscles were quite defined as he had to rely on strength as he could barely muster any chakra. He developed quite a tan from being in the sun so much and his hair grew out a lot and was much a mess of long spikes now. The lines that were under his eyes had shrank away to where they were barely noticeable and he looked more alive than he would be as Uchiha Itachi as the stoic mask was gone. Other than the fact Naruto _loved_ Icha Icha Paradise, Itachi had somehow found himself in sort of a wild perfection of life, not what someone else wanted to be living, but what _he _wanted to be living.

"Oh, excellent," Naruto chimed with a grin. "I'm ravenous as well as the kids." Itachi could tell as their one year old daughters Hideko and Hidemi were hugging onto their mother. Their one dark onyx and one blue eye each looked through their long blond hair at him while their newborn son Kazuto who had dark hair and blue eyes was one Naruto's back thanks to a sling Naruto made from cloth to help keep her hands free.

"Daddy…When can we eat?" Hideko asked shyly as her sister kept quiet. If it wasn't for the fact Hideko right eye was blue and Hidemi had a left blue eye, Itachi wouldn't be able to tell them apart like the two oldest of the triplets.

"Very soon. Depending if ya want to eat raw or cook." Itachi grinned ruffling both of his daughters' head to get a smile from them both.

"We want raw." Itachi sighed with tears going down his face when the same two innocent girls grabbed from the fish he caught and ate the fish raw. He was trying so hard to at least keep _some_ human qualities in his kids… But, he knew he was also losing those same qualities as well. It was just a matter of time before he went total wild much like Naruto.

'At least they aren't growing up fast… The upside of being on an isolated island in no wars and such to cause that little fact.' Itachi sniffled while eating his own fish before he noticed something was off. "Naruto, where's the triplets?"

"There exactly located here." Naruto chimed, pointing at the bed which had three lumps in it. "They have been silence this whole time!" Naruto lovely chimed before seeing Itachi was pale. "What is erroneous, Itachi?" It was then that Naruto realized something was up and lifted up to find three dummies made from blankets rolled up. "…Where did they depart to! I had my eye on them this complete time!" Naruto went into a full blown panic. "They could have fallen off a tree or gotten devour by a predator!"

"I'll go find them." Itachi sighed, rubbing Naruto's back as she cried. He knew why Naruto was so worried. They already lost one litter almost two years ago when some of a temporary pride of cheetah attacked them when a snow storm was coming in while they were hunting. Ever since, Naruto had been _very _protective of their kittens. Only problem was their oldest litter of three just had a taste for adventure and _hated_ sitting in one place for too long, much like their parents.

"You better locate them!" Naruto hissed with tears in her eyes. "They are going to be severely punished when you transport them back!" Itachi quickly jumped out of the cave and landed on the ground a good distance below to avoid being the outlet of Naruto's fury.

'Naruto is still having mood swings from her latest birth.' Itachi sweated, knowing the three were going to get it when he finds them and bring them back to their mother. "Naruto can be hard to deal with at times." Itachi sighed before he sprinted for the woods as jumping from limb from limb be much faster and help him locate his three kids. He just hoped they were alright as he really didn't want to lose any more children…

* * *

"What is this?" Gakuto asked while holding a ration bar as the scientist and Konoha-nin had made up their camp and they were making supper as the sun was going down.

"That's a ration bar. You can eat if you want." Anko chuckled as the blond cheered before stuffing the whole bar in his mouth and chew it.

"Gakuto! You shouldn't put every object that looks edible in your mouth!" The "Itachi" twins as the ninja called them shouted in prefect unison, as if they were one person.

"But, it's actually good." All of the ninja sweated as they knew those bars were really nasty, which was why they always use them to play pranks on those who didn't know that little fact.

"You are still an idiot." Itachi "One" sighed.

"Haven't you forgotten how many times you gotten sick from eating stuff you shouldn't?" Itachi "Two" said after the other.

"Well, Daddy does the same." Gakuto pointed out only for the Itachi twins to give him the famous Uchiha glare, only now in stereo.

"You're both idiots to do that." Both sighed with a snort before they looked at the newcomers to the island. "But, what are you and why are you here?" Both asked with the same glare aimed at the ninja that were keeping them in the camp.

"We are ninja from Konohagakure and we are protecting those guys over there while they are exploring this island to find out what kind of wildlife and flora live here as well as map it." Asuma explained, chuckling at their little "discovery." 'They are almost like Itachi that it's scary!'

"Kono-ga… Kono-ka… What?" Gakuto tried pronouncing Konohagakure, but couldn't.

"Konohagakure. Baka… How are we related again?" Itachi One groaned.

"You probably can't pronounce ninja." Itachi Two added in his two cents.

"Yes I can! Ninga!" Even though the scene was cute, all of the ninja were sweating over the fact three year olds were arguing about how to say certain words.

"It's _nin-ja_. Not _nin-ga_." Gakuto glared at the twins before he began to cry.

"Meanies!" Kurenai picked up the blond and comforted him.

"You know, that was quite mean." Kakashi sighed, amazing how even in the wild, Uchiha were still arrogant. "It's bad to tease people because of something they can't do."

"No… We tease him because he may look like Mommy, but he totally acts like our idiot Daddy." The Itachi twins deadpanned as this caused them to raise an eyebrow.

"What are your names?" Shisui asked, rubbing his bandaged arms where the three brats bit him.

"I'm Gakuto." The blond chimed.

"I'm Itaketo or 'Ita' for short." Itachi One said.

"I'm Chikato or 'Chi' for short." Itachi Two sighed directly after his twin. "Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi." The sliver hair Jônin sighed while pulling out his favorite little orange.

"Sarutobi Asuma" Asuma sighed while lighting a cigarette.

"Yuuhi Kurenai." Kurenai sighed while snatching the cigarette from Asuma and putting it out. "Don't smoke in front of these kids." Kurenai scolded the man for knowing better.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko and I think I like you three for biting Cyclops Junior over there." Anko chuckled while pointing at Shisui.

"Stop it with the Cyclops jokes." Shisui glared at Anko. "My name is Uchiha Shisui."

"Hatakeka… Sawuto… What is with the long names!" Gakuto cried while ruffling his hair with his hands in frustration. They could all tell the blond was slow.

"Baka. They said their surnames with their names… Though, we don't know our surnames." Itaketo and Chikato sighed in unison.

"I'm not a baka!" Gakuto puffed out his cheeks in anger before he noticed what Kakashi was reading. "Hey! I've seen that book before!" Gakuto pointed at Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise.

"You have?" Kakashi asked as the two women in the group glared at him. "Um… Where have you seen this book?"

"Mommy reads it a lot, over and over again." The twins answered.

"Yeah… Though Daddy is always trying to get rid of it saying it something called mutt?" Gakuto said, trying to remember.

"It's smut, baka." Gakuto glared at the twins. "Though, we don't know what that means except it goes with mating." Instantly, even Kakashi, all the ninja became bright red in face.

"What?"All three blinked, confused.

"N-Nothing… Let's get off of that subject." Kakashi sighed, putting his book away. "But, where are you parents?"

"Mommy is probably popping some veins now that she probably knows we snuck out of the den. Daddy was hunting." The twins said as the blond glared at them.

"I told you two not to drag me along! Now, when she gets to us, I'm going to get punished like you two!" Tears were in Gakuto's eyes.

"Yeah, right." Itaketo sighed.

"You were just as bored as we were." Chikato added.

"And you're creeping me out with the unison and such stuff." Asuma sighed, wondering if the twins saw themselves as one person.

"Yeah!" Gakuto added.

"Come from the runt who can't even pronounce words correctly." Both of the twins blew raspberries before Gakuto jumped them and they got into a three way battle.

"Hey, come on, stop it." Asuma, Kakashi, and Shisui each grabbed one toddler and separated them.

"Ow!" Shisui shouted along with Kakashi as the twins tried to bit them to let them go. "Stop it! Ow! You have sharp teeth!"

"Don't you, too?" Both twins asked as they noticed all three as some wicked canines.

"Not everyone. And biting someone else is bad unless it's self-defense." Kurenai sighed as she noticed something yellow hanging from the hem of Gakuto's pants in the back as he was the only one who wasn't trashing and licking his arm where he got a scratch at. "Huh? What is that, Gakuto-chan?" Kurenai pointed at the short furry object.

"Huh? You mean my tail?" Gakuto asked back while wagging a short blond tail with black spots and stripes and a black tip while two spikes on his head moved for the ninja to realize the spikes were round cat ears with a black tip in the front and a white line on the back.

"N-Nani?" All the ninja gasped before hearing rustling in the bushes for a large wild boar came rushing out.

"Woah!" Kakashi shouted as they all dodged the boar which was huge enough to be larger than a large dog. "That's a lot of bacon right there."

"A lot of very _angry_ bacon." Shisui added as the boar turned around to charge again.

"Stop it with the cliché pig jokes and stop it before it ruins the camp!" One of the scientists shouted while the boar charged straight for Asuma who had Gakuto in his arms.

"Crap!" Asuma pulled out his knuckle knives to kill the boar.

"DADDY!" Gakuto cried out in fear for the ninja and scientists to be shocked as a blur suddenly knocked the boar over and they head a sickening snap from its neck thanks to the blur stomping on the boar's head to snap its neck and kill it.

The blur was a much tanned man in his twenties with while dark hair that was a messy mob on the top but put in a braid ponytail in the back. His body was a bit more bulked up than a normal ninja would have their body at, but it was still meant for speed as well as strength with some light scarring in several places on the man's body while he was wearing just a pair of pants kept on him by some rope which also served as a belt to hold a pouch and knife. However, his eyes were small and dark with dark lashes that gave the man a scary appearance as his eyes were that of a predatorily animal.

"Ow!" Asuma cursed as Gakuto bit him and forced him to let go of the child as the child sprang forward for the man. "W-Wait!"

"Daddy!" The man hugged the boy, his scary appearance instantly did an one-eighty as tears came into the man's eyes as he grinned.

"I'm glad you're safe! You had your mother and I worried!" The wild man cried in joy while hugging Gakuto who was also crying.

"I-di-" Itaketo started.

"-ots." Chikato finished as the ninja stared at the scene before them.

'…It's like Gai and his student Lee… Except it's cute instead of creepy.' Several of them had the similar thoughts going through their heads. Whereas Gai and Lee would seem to have a sunset with waves crashing behind them when they hug, it seemed cute flowers should behind the wild man and the blond three year old.

"Huh?" The wild man finally noticed the Konoha ninja and the scientists who were looking at him with shock. "…Shisui, when did you start copying Kakashi's fashion sense?"

'Nani!' All of the people there thought in shock.

"H-How did you know my name?" Shisui asked, knowing he had never seen this guy before.

"…Did I really change that much?" The wild man's head dropped as they could tell he was depressed. "Can't you recognize me a _little_ bit?"

"Really, who are you?" Kakashi asked, prepared if the wild man before them was an enemy.

"Yeah, how do you know me?" Shisui glared at the wild man.

"…I was the person who put that genjutsu on you were you thought you were going to a special book signing for Icha Icha Paradise where you get a special edition version of the book sighed by author by shouting 'I'm a pervert' when actually I made you walk into the women side of the hot springs as revenge for putting red hair dye in my shampoo, oh cousin of mine." The man sighed as everyone looked at Shisui. "Speaking of which… How the heck did a volume of Icha Icha Paradise end up in my storage scroll as I don't own one?" The wild man was glaring at Shisui who was as pale as a ghost.

"I-I-Itachi?" Shisui gasped as all the Konoha ninja did a double take. "What the heck! What happened to you? You hardly look like you did before!" Everyone agreed. The Uchiha Itachi they knew was an emotionless guy who had dark hair, dark eyes that didn't give any hints if he was alive or not in the mind, and somewhat pale skin. Yet, the man in front of them claims to be Uchiha Itachi yet he was completely different! Even his eyes were more alive than before and clearly this Itachi was showing emotions.

"…Being stuck on an island-correction.._Trapped_ on this island thanks to mudslide blocking out the only exit with barely any chakra can change a person." Itachi sighed before glaring at Shisui. "But, really, _why_ was there an issue of Icha Icha Paradise in my storage scroll?"

"… 0h, so that's where my volume one went! I must have mixed your scroll with mine before you left when I came by tired and looking for some explosive tags as I ran out." Shisui remembered before sweating as fury came off of Itachi.

"…I needed those tags…" Itachi growled before calming down and sighing. "Oh, well… Am I a missing-nin now?" Itachi asked, wanting to know what had happen in Konoha.

"Heck no. You were declared dead." Shisui growled as Itachi suddenly paled.

"N-Nani?" Itachi stuttered in shock, all of the three year olds looking at him with confusion.

"Simple, the council actually tried to kill you as Danzou wanted your eyes and you weren't the first. The ninja side finally figure it out with your disappearance and tried to arrest Danzou and the other council members involved, but Danzou got away with also one of Shisui's eyes as Shisui was blinded by rage and let his emotions get the best of him." Anko chuckled.

"This coming from the woman who want to kill her old sensei." Shisui was out cold on the ground thanks to Anko giving a knock out upper-cut to the chin.

"After a while of missing from going into the sea, everyone gave up within a year." Kurenai added while Itachi's head dropped in depression. "Though some people still believed you were alive like Shisui."

"I see…" Itachi sighed "I guess you would want me to go back to Konoha, correct?"

"Yeah. You're family taken it a lot worse than most people would think it would." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh, boy… This will be troublesome." Itachi let out groan.

"What do you mean by 'troublesome?' You just come back with us and life will be back to normal." Asuma sighed. "But, one question. Who's kids are the three year olds?"

"They're mine." Itachi said as if it was normal for the ninja to look at him with shock. "My oldest in fact. Speaking of which, Shisui, you are probably never getting that book back… Naruto refuses to let it go as much times I tried to steal that book away and burn it… Excuse me, but it's getting late and I need to take these three home I'll come back later and talk some more." Itachi sighed, grabbing his three kids and left the camp with all the ninja with their jaws open.

"… Itachi has kids?" Shisui asked before realizing something. "Wait… Did he say 'Naruto' before?"

"Yeah… That's a guy's name…" All the ninja looked at each other. 'Had Itachi did the impossible and had kids with another guy?' All of the ninja thought, too freaked out to remember the cat like ears and tail that Gakuto had.

* * *

-WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!-

"I expect you all erudite your lesson!" Naruto glared at Itaketo, Chikato, and Gakuto as they lay on the ground, holding their behinds from the wiping Naruto gave them.

"H-Hai…" They had tears in their eyes before they found fresh fish on a plate in front of them.

"Here. That's your dinner." Itachi ruffled the three year olds' hair. "You three need to realize that the jungle is dangerous and you guys don't know the skills yet to protect yourselves." The "twins" glared at him while Gakuto's eyes watered up as he admired his father. "Naruto, I need to talk to you." Itaci sat next to Naruto who had Kazuto in her arms, rocking him asleep.

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto asked, looking at Itachi.

"… Other people are the island, including some ninja from Konoha." Itachi sighed as he noticed the fright that instantly came to Naruto's face. 'Knew it…'

"…S-So… Are you going to leave us?" Naruto asked, a pain coming into her chest. She had fallen in love with Itachi and loved him dearly, but deep down she knew one day, it was possible somehow he would go home to Konoha. She just hoped that day would never come.

"… I don't want to… I want us to go with our family back to Konoha." Itachi pulled Naruto into his lap and wrapped his arms around the blond to calm her down. "At least attempt to live in Konoha, Naruto. If you don't like it, I'll see if it is possible I can leave the ninja force and we can come back to this island. If not, then I'll become a missing-nin and we can get some sealing books and make it so no one can find this island and live peacefully here."

Naruto looked down at her infant son who was fast asleep. "…But, I'm scared… We're monsters now… I know what humans do to monsters…" Bits and pieces of her bad memories came to her form being Konoha's Jinchuriki in another universe… How they saw her as a monster and hated her for it. She began to tremble in fear.

"It's alright…" Itachi cooed, ruffling Naruto's hair. "I'll protect our children and you. You're all precious to me… Plus, the children will be able to go out more without fear of being eaten. My parents will probably be thrilled to have grandchildren. We can both become ninja, and hopefully teach at the academy because I know they need some new survival training classes. We already know the triplets are naturals for ninja. They will also have children their age to play with." Itachi noticed Naruto biting her lip and sighed. "And I'll buy you all the books written by Jiraiya and the first thing we'll do in Konoha once I get some money is go treat the children and you to Ichiraku Ramen at least once a month."

Naruto's serval ears perked up and she looked at him with a glare before sighing in defeat. "Fine…" Itachi grinned. "But, if any person believes we are monsters, then we are coming back here!"  
"I'm fine with that." Itachi sighed while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"As if an idiot like you can protect anything." Itachi's own pairs of cat ears twitched as he heard Itaketo and Chikato spoke.

"Ya want more licks to your sore behinds?" Itachi evilly smirked as he heard no reply. "I thought so." Itachi said while noticing their youngest daughters had fallen asleep and the three year olds were tired and yawning. "…Naruto, let's go to bed… It's late…"

"..Alright," Naruto gave out a tired sigh before putting Kazuto in his cradle made from a hollowed out log and furs before a glint came into her eyes.

"No. Don't even think about it." Itachi sighed, letting Naruto hug him down into the furs. "Sleep."

"..Fine." Naruto snuggled up against Itachi, making him sort of her make shift bed as Itachi got one of the blankets to cover them both. "I adore you."

"I know you, Naruto… I love you, too." Itachi sighed as he could tell Naruto had instantly fallen asleep on him. He, however, wondered how his Konoha would treat her compared to the one she said she had been in. 'If anyone tries to hurt Naruto… I'll rip their throats out.' Itachi thought before he too drifted asleep, determined not to lose the life he wanted.

* * *

"So, Uchiha Itachi is finally coming back to Konoha!" Shisui grinned, really happy to have his somewhat best friend back as the scientists were packing up their gear after exploring most of the island. It was actually pretty easy with the fact Itachi pointed out the areas that were dangerous and such.

"Yeah, yeah. We better hurry before Naruto changes her mind." Itachi sighed, now wearing one of his old shirts he did scrap to make clothing for his kids who were standing around him, looking at the people around them with awe and what they were doing.

"Speaking of which, where is this Naruto?" Kurenai asked, wanting to know the fellow that Itachi "settled down" with and amazingly had children in the middle of an isolated island.

"Naruto's coming. She had to seal up all her stuff in my storage scroll to bring along." Itachi said as all the ninja sweated at Itachi. "She knows how to use chakra and a few jutsu, but that's it. Naruto lived on this island her whole life and never really stepped a foot off this island before. She's just very wary of humans after some pouchers found this island and used her to get rare animal furs and… Well, let's just not go there." Itachi let out a tired sighed as everyone got what Itachi meant.

"So, what is Naruto like?" Kakashi asked while Itachi sniffed the air.

"Why don't you ask her?" Itachi pointed at one of the trees for the ninja to recoil as they saw an older, wilder version of Gakuto spying at them behind the tree with just as wild eyes as Itachi's, but the blond's eyes were blue and a bit larger than his and actually scarier as the blond's bangs fell in front of his eyes, making him look like a wild, demonic ghost.

"Come on, Naruto. It's about time to go." Itachi sighed as the blond came out of the brush. The blond was several inches taller than Itachi and actually had a leaner build than Itachi's. In fact, if it weren't for his wild hair, scary eyes, and sharp canines and claw like nails, he would actually be quite a handsome guy. He wore a loose old shirt and some pants that were probably Itachi's as well as an old shoulder bag. Just from the look on the person's face, all the shinobi knew the blond was tense.

"Mommy, are we going somewhere?" All of the Konoha ninja gapped as the blond smirked at the kids and nodded.

"Yes. We're departing to your father's homeland and meeting his pride." The wild blond known as Naruto sighed. "They pine for him exceedingly and truly covet to see him again."

"Eh?" Everyone-including the scientists-looked at the blond with total shock.

"D-Did he just say proper grammar?" Anko asked, pale as the blond blinked innocently which gave the blond a cute appearance. Though, she didn't know what "covet" or "pine" meant in the way the blond said them.

"…Let's just saying reading is one of Naruto's hobbies and her speaking skills are way better than her writing abilities." Itachi sighed. "Even after being with her for three years, I now just finally figure out most of the big words Naruto uses. I was surprised too when we finally talked face to face as when we first met, Naruto hissed at me and ran off as I spooked her like anyone would expect from someone who grown up in the wild." Itachi shrugged with a sheepish grin, now seeing that it was from Itachi that Gakuto was slow at picking things up.

"We're ready to go!" One of the scientists shouted as before the ninja and wild family headed for the cave. Naruto laid her head on Itachi's head with a frown on her face.

"It's alright, Naruto." Itachi sighed while petting Naruto's head.

"I wish so…" Naruto sighed, feeling really nervous while getting on the boat that will be taking her to a different Konoha that she knew of. She just hoped she wasn't making the wrong choice.

"So, you're the guy Itachi hooked up and did the impossible with?" Shisui suddenly came between the two, but both blinked.

"Guy?" Both asked, quite confused.

"Yeah… You know male? I mean, Naruto is a guy's name and you are a guy right?" Shisui asked with a grin.

"I am female, you bothersome moron." Naruto growled as Shisui, and the shinobi and kunoichi listening to the conversation, gapped.

"Naruto maybe an A-cup, but she has nice curves when she isn't wearing loose clothing." Itachi sheepishly scratched the back of his head as Shisui looked like he died as he had fainted with ale skin and foam coming out of his mouth as the womanizer of the Uchiha clan couldn't believe the blond was so male looking, his female radar did not go off.

"So, what is your full name, Naruto-chan?" Anko asked as Kurenai smiled at the "handsome" woman.

"…Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto sighed, taking back what she was thinking before. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea… Though, she didn't know none of them had noticed her families "extras" and the ninja had completely forgotten about them.

* * *

And, now, we are getting completely back to Konoha! How will the Uchiha clan react to Itachi and his family? How will Konoha react to Naruto? And why am I asking these questions? I'm the writer, so I know all that… Oh, well, must be my boredom causing me to go insane again. Well, review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Dislaimer-I own Nothing!

Author note-Here's chapter six. I'm not putting an endnote on this one, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and review, even though this is a short chapter!

* * *

Ch.6 "Crazy Family Reunion"

"Wow! I never have seen dens like this!" Gakuto shouted while riding on his father's shoulders as the family of seven were going through Konoha, heading for the Uchiha compound. Shisui and the others had to report in as well inform the Hokage so that he could help Itachi with his sealed chakra problem.

"Che… Dope." Itaketo and Chikato snorted as they were walking beside Itachi as Naruto was holding hand with their two youngest daughters.

"Hey, don't call your brother an idiot. That's mean." Itachi sighed.

"So, he's still an idiot." Both replied for Itachi to glare at them and they flinched.

"You two want to get licks to your behinds?" Both dark hair three year olds hid behind their mother.

"Oie… Itachi is precise." Naruto said with a sigh. "Never label your siblings' names. It's just discourteous."

"But, Mommy-"

"No, buts… I was reminiscent of that to a person who was like my brother… Now, I lament it." Naruto sighed, remembering three years ago failing to stop the Uchiha Sasuke in the other reality she was in from defecting from Konoha.

"…" Both Itaketo and Chikato frowned as they noticed their mother's sorrow filled face. They only have seen that kind of sorrow when their mother was really sad. "…Sorry…" Both blinked when Itachi ruffled their hair.

"It's alright… Just think what how it feels to be considered as one person when you two are two." Itachi chuckled.

"We like being consider one as the fact the first three letters in our names make up another name." Itachi sweated at his children.

"No… That is wrong. You are two different people with just similar ways of thinking and such." Itachi sighed. "You two will not be together forever." Itachi then gulped when they reached the Uchiha compound. Now, he felt like Naruto back on the island when dragging Naruto to human society. His heart was going crazy. He didn't know how his parents would accept, let only his clan… Was his brother mad at him for never training him still? Did they really miss him or was he just a nameless face they forgotten?

"Itachi?" Itachi jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder and looked up into Naruto's eyes. "Let's go." Naruto smiled while Itachi let out a sigh.

"Yeah." Itachi and Naruto sweated at the sparkles in their three oldest children. "And, no, you three can't climb all over this place or else no dinner."

"Aw man!" All three whined before both parents gave them the evil eye which shut them all up instantly as Itachi got Gakuto off his shoulders and they walked into the compound. Their ears picked up several whispers from the Uchiha as they went towards the main household.

"Who are those two?"

"Is that family new to Konoha?"

"They must have gotten lost… Their eyes kind of scare me."

"…Yeah… Almost like a predator."

'What's wrong with my eyes?' Itachi thought. His eyes were similar to back when he was just a normal Uchiha, except for some minor changes! Itachi was really nervous when he reached the door of main household.

'…I feel so out of place… What if they don't accept me and my family?' All sorts of random thoughts suddenly went through Itachi's head. He began to wonder if they should have stayed on the island. He was not the same. He _knew_ his clan would not like the new him.

"I'm off!" Itachi was snapped out of his thoughts when the sliding door suddenly opened and a fifteen year old Uchiha Sasuke ran into him and recoiled back. "Who the-" Sasuke's eyes widen as he looked at Itachi and Naruto.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Mikoto came up and stared at the two adults. "…E-Excuse me, may I help you?" Mikoto forced a friendly smile on her face as she was absolutely scared by the eyes of both twenty year olds in front of her. Sasuke was also scared, trying to keep from showing it.

"Um… Um…" Itachi found himself tongue tied. From what it appears that both his mother and brother couldn't tell who he was. Then, Sasuke looked down and gasped.

"Itachi!" Itachi nearly leapt out of his skin when his brother shouted. "You've been shrunk and split!" Itachi cried as Sasuke kneeled down and looked at Itaketo and Chikato with shock.

"My lord! They look exactly like Itachi!" Mikoto gasped in shock before looking at Naruto. "E-Excuse, but, who are you and who are these two children?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, ma'am… And, those two are Itachi's and my children." Naruto sighed as both mother and son paled.

"I-Itachi, as in Uchiha Itachi?" Mikoto asked, her face filling with emotion before gasping as Sasuke glared at the blond.

"Where the heck is my brother?" Sasuke shouted, fury filling his body.

"Precisely here having a melancholy at the reality you equally did not identify him." Naruto sighed, pointing at the ground next to her where Itachi was picking at the ground as a depressing aura over him. Both sweated before feeling a deep pull of guilt for the fact they did not realize Itachi was in front of them.

"Yes, Sasuke is going to be staying home today. No, he isn't sick. We had a family matter come up." Mikoto sighed while Itachi, Naruto, their kids, and Sasuke were sitting in the living room. "Not, it's not a bad family matter like death…"

"…" Sasuke glared at the blond next to his brother as Mikoto finished her call with the Academy and then called the police department to tell Fugaku to come home quickly. "Who are you?" Sasuke growled, angry the fact this blond somehow had kept his brother from coming back to Konoha for three years.

"Sasuke! Don't be rude!" Mikoto came into the room with some tea, milk, and cookies-mainly for the kids-and placed them on the table in the middle of the two couches in the living room. "Itachi, I am so glad you are back. W-We thought you died."

"Yeah… I heard." Itachi sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Shisui and the others are reporting their mission in now, so they will have a seal master come see me and help me with my sealed chakra problem."

"Sealed chakra?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"I got hit in the stomach with a sealing jutsu which knocked me out before I went overboard… I washed up on an isolated island which was where Naruto lived before I got trapped there when the only way out of the island got buried by a landslide." Itachi looked at Naruto who was carefully sniffing a cookie.

"Wait… That blond was living on that island?" Sasuke asked with clear anger in his voice.

"Yes. Naruto was raised in the wild. Though, she is wary of people after the first group of people who meet her and taught her how to read and speak, but betrayed her."

"H-Her?" Mikoto looked at Naruto, who was wearing a loose shirt and pants. "Wait… So, these kids are my…grandchildren?" Mikoto asked, very paled at that fact.

"Hai… Though, the number would have been ten, but we lost our quadruplets died when we got attacked by some cheetah on the island two years ago." Itachi sighed with a sorrow filled look in his eyes as well as Naruto's.

"…I see…" Mikoto frowned, realizing Itachi had went through a true lost of children while the Uchiha clan thought Itachi died. "So, you have been basically living in the wild these pass three years?"

"Yeah…" Itachi sighed. 'More wild than you can believe.'

"So, you took advantage of an innocent wild woman?" Sasuke was now glaring at his brother. He did not think his brother went that way.

"No… More like wild woman figures out how to get kids from reading an issue of Icha Icha Paradise Shisui accidently put in my sealing scroll." Itachi groaned with his head dropped. "You can guess the rest… Though, now, I don't mind as I love Naruto." Itachi took Naruto's hand and they looked at each other with a smile.

Sasuke was shocked at the emotions in his brother's face. He never has seen such emotions before… Heck, before, Itachi barely expressive anything. '…No way… Did this blond help Itachi out?' Sasuke thought, seeing more of what a brother should be now. Sure, the aloof genius he knew as was his brother, but after Itachi went missing-in-action, he realized Itachi seemed to not really choose what he did, but everyone around him controlled him. Yet, before him, was a new Itachi who was full of emotion and seemed to be happy, something Sasuke rarely had seen before with Itachi.

"So… Are you two planning to marry?" Mikoto's eyes lit up, her motherly dream finally coming true. Her son had found love while away three years and they already had kids!

"I-I don't know yet… Naruto still isn't used to being around people and is wary of people… I rather have Naruto have a chance to see if she could accept people again before trying something that big." Itachi sighed as Naruto stared at her tea. "That and making sure our three little trouble makers learn some human society norms so if we do have a wedding, they won't become wedding crashers." Itachi gave a tired sigh as Gakuto, Itaketo, and Chikato were fighting over the milk as they found they liked it. Naruto quickly ended the fight by telling them they wouldn't get anymore if they kept fighting.

"I see… I can understand."Mikoto sighed, not mad at all. She needed time anyways to plan for such an event and teach the wild woman and children manners and such. Plus, she wanted to get to know her future daughter-in-law and grandchildren more.

"Mikoto? Why did you call me away from my work?" The group looked at Fugaku in the doorway, panting as he ran all the way from the police department.

"Honey, Itachi is back!" Mikoto chimed as Fugaku looked around, expecting his pale skin, stoic son with emotions like regret and hope going through his dark eyes.

"Where?" Fugaku asked as Itachi's head dropped.

"Did I really change that much?" Itachi asked aloud for Fugaku to narrow his eyes on him. It took Fugaku several seconds to realize who the tanned man with wild dark hair was.

"I-Itachi?" Fugaku gasped in shock and everyone watched in horror as the head of the Uchiha clan fainted before them.

"Ack! Honey!" Mikoto ran to Fugaku's aid.

"Mommy… Why did that man faint?" Hideko asked as Hidemi stared at Fugaku.

"…I contemplate that he was permeate by the reality his son was alive…" Naruto sighed as Sasuke looked at the blond in shock at her vocabulary.

* * *

"Wow, Itachi, you changed a lot!" Namikaze Minato chimed after removing the seal that has blocked Itachi's chakra for three years. Itachi shivered as the chakra began to flood his network again and he found it quite odd to finally have chakra back.

"Is there going to be any ill effects?" Mikoto asked in worry with her husband and Sasuke glaring at the Hokge.

"No, no. Itachi might have to work on his control for a bit though as he hasn't used his chakra much these last three years, but other than that, he should be fine." Minato sighed before looking at the blond Itachi brought back with him. "But, who are you?"

"…Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto kept looking down, very nervous. Minato's eyes shot wide open.

"No way."

"What's wrong, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked, wondering why the Hokage was so shocked before remembering Naruto was an Uzumaki… The supposed last Uzumaki was Uzumaki Kushina, but Itachi last remembered that Kushina was in the hospital with cancer when he got lost at sea.

"Did you know your parents?" Minato asked, wondering if this was the same Uzumaki his now diseased love talked about.

"..No… My earliest recollection was being on a vessel and it sinking in a dreadful tempest… I was the only survivor." Everyone in the room sweated at the blond's vocabulary except Itachi and their kids.

"I see… Your hair sort of matches and so does your eyes… Kushina was right, you look exactly-well, close now, like me!" Minato chimed. "I believe my lover was your aunt!" Naruto's eyes widen and looked Minato with much shock as well.

"What? You mean Itachi's lover is related to Kushina-san?" Mikoto asked, remembering the cheerful woman.

"I think so. I'll have Rin to a blood test to be true. The last vessel evacuating from Whirlpool during its civil war got lost at sea and Kushina's last living sister and brother-in-law was on it with their child. I remember how Kushina would always say I looked exactly like her niece and always kept asking me if I was related to the Uzumaki clan back when we were kids." Minato sheepishly grinned.

"…Where is this Uzumaki Kushina now?" Naruto asked as Minato instantly frown and looked down.

"…She died three years ago because of cancer." Naruto nodded, remembering reading about that disease. It was very deadly and painful. "But, I'll help you get a citizenship here in Konoha. Even if you weren't Kushina's niece, you are one of the supposed last Uzumaki left, so I want to keep Kushina's clan going… Though, you already got started on it…. Majorly…" Minato sweated, realizing how many kids Itachi and Naruto had when Kazuto began crying and Naruto took him off her back and cradled him. "…Dang, Itachi, you were certainly busy these past three years."

"No… Naruto is more acceptable for multi-births…" Itachi sighed. "Kazuto is the first single birth out of the ten children we had."

"Ten?" Minato asked before seeing the sorrow on both parents' faces and sighed. "I see… I apologize. But, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm amazed no one noticed this so far about my family and me." Itachi sighed while all the "normal" people in the room noticed two rounded spikes in Itachi's hair twitched. "I found out the hard way if you find a poorly written sign on an isolated island and it reads 'danger,' then don't eat the fruit in the orchard which it is saying is dangerous."

"Fruit?" Sasuke asked. "What is the worst fruit can do?"

"This." Itachi pointed at his tail as he showed it to his parents and the Hokage. "The fruit Naruto put the sign up for somehow can change a human's DNA to include another animal's DNA. Naruto ate it when she was young, but didn't get the full effects till she went into a blind rage when the people she trusts were hunting furs including of the wild cats that took her in."

"So… These are ears?" Itachi melted when Mikoto rubbed his cat ears. "Oh, how cute! They're adorable!"

"Not adorable when you're a monster…" Naruto mumbled, but everyone picked it up.

"… Naruto regretted killing the trappers who she came to trust out of her rage and viewed herself as a monster. We both can turn into basically a werewolf version of a Serval, which are the wild cats that took Naruto in. When I first transformed, I was out of control, but Naruto knocked me out and after that, showed me how to control my 'wild' side." Itachi sighed as his parents and brothers paled. "But, if I hadn't eaten that fruit, Naruto and I wouldn't have really met as she kept herself very distant from me in fear of being betrayed or hurting me."

"Oh, you're not a monster, dear." Naruto blinked as Mikoto hugged her. "Sure, different, but not a monster. And, if anyone tries to hurt you thinking you are, I am going to skin them alive!" Mikoto chimed as everyone hear Naruto sniffled.

"…I also contain the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside me…"

"…Nani?"Minato, Fugaku, and Mikoto looked at the blond with confusion.

"W-When I attacked those trappers, one messed up a jutsu and half of my spirit was sent into another reality while my feral half kept my genuine body alive. A nine tail fox known as Kyuubi no Yoko was attacking the Konoha in that reality when my spirit ended up as a newborn infant. The fox was sealed inside me and the villagers instantly abhorrent me for it and saw me as a monster all the way till I died in that reality thirteen years of age and ended back in my body… Luckily, my wild side destroyed most of the bad memories when it didn't like the reality I became civilized, but Kyuubi managed to keep my few good memories with the serval ears and tail as the price and I had him fix the fruit so that it would keep that from happening to anyone else who consume that fruit."

"…" Naruto nervously looked at Itachi's parents and the Fourth Hokage who was just standing there in shock before finding Sasuke in front of her.

"…How can you be a fox when you already said you are a cat?" Sasuke asked, touching Naruto's cat ears as Naruto shrank as all three other adults' faces turn red.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO A PERSON?" All the birds in Konoha flew up in the sky in panic from the combine roar of two angry Uchiha and one Hokage.

* * *

"Oh, you look amazing!" Naruto blushed as she was wearing a kimono Mikoto was letting her borrow as all the Uchiha clan was meeting Itachi and his family. Naruto put on the kimono, not expecting everyone to see her nicely as her body was tall, even with curves of a woman, but here she was, surrounded by several women of the clan and they were complementing her.

"And you have had kids? How do you get off that baby fat?"

"Um…. Um…" Naruto didn't know what to say as she felt like she was getting cornered.

"Ladies, please. She isn't used to human contact." Mikoto saved Naruto from the mob of Uchiha women. "She's been through a lot." Mikoto sighed, seeing that all the men were probably asking Itachi how he gotten such a beautiful woman like Naruto as after brushing her hair out, but some make-up on to "help" with her scary eyes, and put on a nice kimono, Naruto looked like a beautiful woman.

"What do you mean, Mikoto-san?" Mikoto began to explain how Naruto lived on an isolate island and all of what Naruto went through-including in another Konoha-while Naruto went over to Itachi who was also in a kimono as Itachi found a lot of his old clothes didn't fit him well anymore since he gotten boarder shoulders and a slightly bigger build than three years ago.

"…This is queer…" Naruto sighed as Itachi rubbed her shoulder.

"I know. You'll get used to it." Itachi sighed, also finding it strange after not being with people for three years. Luckily, Kakashi and Shisui decided to babysit for Naruto and him and they could enjoy the clan party.

"…It's just… this is the primary time people are acting like this in front of me. I have never actually met people who are so… pleasant to me." Naruto said, looking down as she was nervous. She was scared they would turn on her once they found out she was a monster. She didn't even know if any of her friends were like Iruka, the only person for sure she knew wouldn't betray her.

"No way!" The women of the Uchiha clan gasped. "You mean she was in a horrible reality of Konoha that treated her horribly for baring such a burden?"

"Hai. She thinks she is a demon because of it." Mikoto growled, wanting to go to that other Konoha and burn it to the ground for tormenting her future daughter-in-law.

"The poor dear! She is so sweet and shy! There is no way she is a demon!" Another Uchiha growled.

"Yes. But, she still thinks she is thanks to a fruit that was on that island that gave my son and her the ability to turn into were-cats and hence their cat ears." Mikoto pointed out as all the clan thought the couple was wearing fake cat ears and just left it be. "She had been broken thanks to that cruel Konoha."

"…Why do I have a bizarre feeling?" Naruto asked as word spread quickly among the Uchiha clan of the mistreatment the blond had experience and the blond didn't realize she now had a very protective clan over her… And such problems such a clan could cause a wild girl like her.


	7. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This story is abandoned, but not up for adoption. I am planning to use this story as a references for my own original stories as the plot is mainly original.


End file.
